


The Fox and the Rabbit

by noraphi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Money kink, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, alternative universe, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraphi/pseuds/noraphi
Summary: Changkyun had dreams when he left home five years ago. Now he's just tired. Working shift after shift at the restaurant has been sucking the living soul out of him, and all of his aspirations have died a long time ago. That's not how he imagined his life to go. But he also couldn't have foreseen how a fox and a rabbit would cross his path and make him feel alive again.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 122
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, welcome to another mess of mine.
> 
> I was determined to keep this story to myself until I finished writing all of it, but as it turns out, I can't move forward when a chapter is still open for revision. The urge to rewrite every little detail over and over again until my keyboard breaks down is too strong. So for the sake of my mental health (and time management), I'll be posting whenever I feel the need to let go of a chapter before it drives me mad. This means updates will be irregular and slow, I'm afraid. 
> 
> Also, I will add tags as best as I can, but please don't hesitate to let me know if you feel like there's something missing.
> 
> And yes, this story has a ftm trans character, and it's Hoseok. I'm telling you this right from the start because this is not a coming out story. Topics that are part of a trans person's life will be mentioned in various emphasis, but overall he's just a character that happens to be trans.
> 
> Last point: Every time money is mentioned it's just fantasy numbers without currency. I didn't research the prices for sex work and just throw around numbers for fun. They are also based on what feels natural to me as an European rather than Korean Won because even though I can google exchange rates, I still don't know the actual value there, and you really don't want to know how much more I'm overthinking this, so please just turn a blind eye on this, I'd be very thankful....
> 
> NOW PLEASE ENJOY.

“That guy at table seven has his eyes on you,” Hyungwon whispers from behind the bar while Changkyun is placing two gin tonics and a martini on his tray.

"Yeah, I know," Changkyun snorts unimpressed, checking off the drinks from his waiter’s pad before grabbing the tray.

He isn’t oblivious to the looks he sometimes receives, (mostly from women, though he does prefer men), and usually he’d take advantage of their attraction and charm them into giving him better tips, but tonight, he’s not in the mood to play cute for some entitled chaebol heir just to get a few coins for his piggy bank. It’s not fucking candy he's saving for.

So, no, it doesn’t really matter that the guy watching him actually seems like Changkyun’s type for once, a rich dandy with his golden brown hair styled back, revealing a pretty face that reminds Changkyun of a devious fox that can’t be trusted. Of course he’d feel instantly intrigued. 

It’s that nonchalance in his gaze, a sweet arrogance only the rich can pull off so naturally. It could be easily mistaken for nothing but lazy interest, but Changkyun knows what it means when a fox sets his eyes on you.

Too bad, Changkyun couldn’t care less these days. He’s too busy with being tired of his fucking job and mourning broken dreams.

It’s been five years since he left home. His parents wouldn't pay for a degree in music production and Changkyun wasn't willing to follow his father's footsteps into the scientific fields, so Changkyun did what he had to do. He packed his stuff in order to find his own freedom. 

But as it turned out, freedom is fucking expensive, and there’s no romance in being a waiter by day and an artist by night. Especially not when that art is still nothing but part of a dream while he’s trying to sleep off the exhaustion from another endless shift. But what are the alternatives? Going back home? Haha. Fucking no.

So, he puts his waiter’s smile back on when approaching two women at table 12, placing a gin tonic and the martini in front of them. Then, he serves the other gin tonic to a grey haired businessman at table 9 and hands the bill to a couple at table 8. He thanks them for their generous tip (pfff) and starts cleaning the table while they’re heading out, and Changkyun thinks that maybe, yeah, that’s really it. That’s his life now. He’ll be nothing but a waiter, but who cares? Didn’t the artist in him die a long time ago anyway?

Changkyun can’t even remember the last time he’s been actually able to sit down and produce a track that had been stuck in his head, and now, music doesn't come to him that easily anymore. The only thing stuck now is him in a low paying job while nothing in this world comes for free. He can’t go back nor forth, for fuck’s sake. So what else can he do than keep selling his smile for some shitty pocket money? Five years of his youth already fucking wasted like that.

 _Terrific_ , he huffs to himself while wiping the surface of table 8. He then drops the damp cloth onto the tray that’s now filled with dirty dishes and finally turns around to table 7.

He’s fully aware that the fox has been staring at his ass this whole time, and maybe in the past he’d feel turned on by that. But these days, Changkyun doesn’t feel like selling himself so cheap.

“Hi, sorry for making you wait," he says, pulling the waiter's pad out of his pocket, ignoring the fox's gaze. "Are you ready to order?”

"Can I have your number?” the fox asks with his chin propped up, a mischievous smile on his face, and Changkyun snorts.

“Sorry, that’s not on the menu today. Can I get you something else?”

The fox hums as if he’s trying to decide. "I’d like something that’s involving you,” he finally states. “So what would you recommend?”

 _There we go_ , Changkyun thinks amused. A fox like that is used to getting what he wants. But at least he’s asking nicely, so Changkyun gives him the courtesy of taking another look at his pretty face, and he can’t deny that the entitlement suits him pretty well.

Because even up close, the fox is still handsome as fuck. Slightly older, but who knows. His skin looks so perfect, it’s hard to tell. Nice cheekbones, too, and- wait, is that a mole at the corner of his upper lip? What a tease...

“So?” The fox tilts his head and there’s a hidden promise glittering in the darks of his eyes.

Changkyun looks away, chuckling to himself. It doesn't happen often that he's actually attracted to a guy who's hitting on him at work, but blame it on his bad mood that he still wouldn't suck his dick for free. Rich people shouldn’t be spoiled like that.

So Changkyun leans down, his lips now close to the fox’s ear, whispering: “For 50 bucks I could serve you a blowjob in your car after my shift.” _Leave it or take it_ , he thinks amused, getting up again.

The fox has raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s interesting,” he replies. “I’ll take that.”

“Good choice,” Changkyun puts his waiter’s smile back on. “Would you like something to drink while you wait?”

The fox is still side-eyeing him while opening the menu in front of him, flipping through the pages with disinterest. “Whiskey and Coke,” he then decides. “Also, bring me the Pasta Pomodoro.” He closes the booklet and hands it over to Changkyun. “How long do I have to wait for my dessert?”

Changkyun takes a look at the clock on the wall. “About two hours. Hope you don't mind.”

“No, it’s alright," the fox assures him with a quick glance at his phone. "Please take your time,” he adds and then starts typing something onto the screen, and Changkyun seems to be dismissed. 

So, he rolls his eyes but bows anyway in case his boss is watching him. Then he takes the tray from table 8 and retreats to the bar.

“And?” Hyungwon asks, drying a cocktail glass with a towel in his hands.

“And what?” Changkyun huffs. He puts the tray on the counter of the bar and leans his elbow onto the surface to relax his spine. He can’t help but sneak a look back at the fox.

“You’re going to leave your number on his bill?”

While the fox is still busy with his phone, Changkyun keeps watching him, reaching for the collar of his shirt. "Definitely not," he says, opening the first button at the top. 

Hyungwon groans. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Are you clinically depressed or what?"

"Because I have no illusions about what he wants?" Changkyun smirks. "News flash, rich men don't date guys like me."

"You know I'm not talking about-" Hyungwon clears his throat, lowering his voice. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Don't know." The fox suddenly looks up from his phone, and their eyes meet again. “Been a while,” Changkyun adds, turning towards the bar. The fox can keep flirting with his ass if he wants. Changkyun's not in the mood to entertain.

"There we go." Hyungwon puts the towel down. "You see my point?"

"I only see my bank account, and that's a big turn off," Changkyun grins, but his amusement quickly dies when he sees the boss suddenly approaching them. He sighs, grabbing the tray from the counter. "The fox asked for a Whiskey and Coke," he says before leaving towards the kitchen with the dirty dishes in his hands.

“The what?” Hyungwon calls after him.

“Not The What! The Who!” he chirps back.

“Don’t you mean The Kinks?” Hyungwon retorts and Changkyun almost laughs out loud, but their boss is already frowning at them, signaling at Changkyun to button up his shirt properly. 

Changkyun quickly bows and vanishes behind the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 2

If there’s one thing Changkyun knows, it’s that you can’t trust a fox with your heart.

It’s something Changkyun had to learn the hard way, years back, shortly after leaving home when the first fox had taken interest in him, and Changkyun had made the mistake to fall for that handsome chaebol son. The pitfalls of naivety.

He didn’t know, yet, that playing with a fox is like listening to your favorite song. You can’t get enough of it, and because it makes you feel so good, you don’t want it to stop. 

But here’s the tricky thing, Music is limited in time. You might be lucky to be in a place where you can play it on repeat, but in its nature, the end will always come, and then it’s on you to deal with the silence that follows…

Of course, it had turned out that the guy Changkyun liked was only toying with him, passing time while being bored. Soon he found something (or someone) better to do and Changkyun got instantly dropped and left behind.

Yeah, well, Changkyun doesn’t feel bitter about it anymore (maybe sometimes), but still, it made him take off the rose-colored glasses and exchange them for a much more practical I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. It has made things easier down the road because apparently he has a weakness for handsome guys who are rich and bored.

Still, for a while now, Changkyun has lost his appetite. He doesn’t feel like investing his energy into something that will eventually leave him empty handed again, and with rent coming up every first of the month even one-night stands don’t feel like worth his time anymore…

But for 50 bucks? He would have sucked that pretty one’s dick, yeah, why not. Initially it might’ve been just a silly thought inspired by that bold entitlement in front of him, but who cares, at least he would’ve been able to invest the money in some new headphones. So too bad the fox had left an hour ago, not waiting for Changkyun to finish his shift. _But that's the fickle nature of a fox_ , Changkyun snorts to himself, closing his locker door in the staff room.

It’s past 10 p.m. when Changkyun and Hyungwon finally get out of the restaurant. They leave through the back door around the corner, and the night air hits them with a fresh breeze. 

“Can you hold my bag for a sec?” Hyungwon asks, and Changkyun hums, taking the shoulder bag while checking his phone. 

He puts the strap over his shoulder and goes through his notifs. Just a bunch of promo posts of bands he likes but among those there’s also a new message from Jooheon. _Bro, you still alive?_ Changkyun halts. 

They haven’t been texting in over a year, and even now Changkyun doesn’t know what to reply. That’s not how they used to be… So yeah, _valid question_ , he thinks bitterly. At this point, it’s hard to tell...

“Do you regret not giving him your number?” Hyungwon teases after putting his jacket on and adjusting the collar at his neck. “I mean table 7,” he adds when Changkyun doesn’t reply.

“No,” Changkyun finally sighs, locking the screen without texting back. He slides his phone into one of the side pockets of his hoodie and pushes his hands into the fabric as well. “Wasn’t really my type,” he adds with a forced grin.

Changkyun is actually glad he didn’t take that half-assed flirt too seriously. The fox might’ve been still watching him here and there, but mostly, he stayed busy on his phone. So, it wasn’t the biggest surprise when he just asked for the bill as soon as he finished his meal, and when Changkyun gave him his credit card back, the fox didn’t even say goodbye but quickly took an incoming call, dismissing Changkyun once again before heading for the wardrobe to get his coat.

“Yeah, nice evening to you, too,” Changkyun huffed amused to himself. “Yoo Kihyun, huh?”

He had read his name on the credit card, and found it strangely fitting for a fox like that, and maybe, a few months ago, Changkyun would’ve been actually disappointed to watch him go.

Because this fox wasn’t even particularly broad or tall, on the contrary, no size kink applied, and still, he had a way to carry himself that made people instinctively move out of his way as if he would own the place. That kind of radiance has always been something Changkyun found annoyingly sexy in a man.

Yeah, no, definitely better if they don’t see each other again.

“Liar,” Hyungwon huffs amused, and Changkyun clears his throat, handing Hyungwon his shoulder bag.

"Can't believe we both have a day off tomorrow," he changes the topic.

"God, yes," Hyungwon groans, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "Watch me sleep like the dead."

"No, thanks. I'm not a creep.” They leave the alley, heading towards the bus station in front of the restaurant.

“But you’re a weirdo.”

“Yeah, what the hell am I doing here?”

“I don’t belong here,” they both sing, and Changkyun nudges Hyungwon with a grin.

Hyungwon chuckles, checking the time on his phone. "You're still in for take outs and a movie, or wanna go straight to bed?"

Changkyun hums, knowing too well that he won't be able to fall asleep that soon. His body is still buzzing from the shift, and since the fox had bailed on him, he actually doesn't have any other plans. "Movie sounds great."

But a firm whistle from the other side of the street makes them look up, and Hyungwon pokes his elbow into Changkyun’s ribs. “Isn’t that table 7?”

_Oh?_

Illuminated by the street lamps, the fox is leaning against a white SUV, apparently waiting for him. 

Changkyun snorts.

"Is he stalking you now or what?" Hyungwon frowns.

"No, but seems like you’ll have to head home first,” Changkyun replies, suppressing a grin. For some reason the returned prospect of those 50 bucks is lifting his mood.

“Wait,” Hyungwon holds him back. “So you’re going on a Night Drive by Henry after all?”

“Nah, this is more like Shania Twain - Ka Ching," Changkyun shrugs.

“What the- Have you been hanging out with my mom again?!”

“Shush, her kimchi stew is the best. See you at home."

“Wait!” Hyungwon calls after him. “Is your phone charged at least?!”

But Changkyun just lifts his hand in goodbye while crossing the street. He doesn’t care about the status of his battery, he’s pretty sure this fox is tamed enough.

So he approaches him leisurely and whistles at the car. “That’s a Lamborghini Urus, right?” he says, running his eyes over the nice silhouette.

“Yeah, wanna check out the interior?'' the fox smirks at him, walking around to the driver’s side, and Changkyun opens the passenger's door and meets him inside. 

“Thought you'd be more the Aventador type.” 

"Well, I have a Bugatti in my garage, so..." the fox adds in a playful tone.

“Of course you do...” 

Changkyun leans further back into the sports seat and then sighs in pleasure. God, his spine might be in heaven right now. He could definitely get used to getting picked up from work like that. “Can we make this a weekly thing?” he jokes.

“Already asking for commitment? That’s cute.” 

Changkyun snorts, avoiding the fox’s gaze.

Instead, he lets his eyes wander over the center console. A lot of buttons and switches, two displays, like they’re sitting in a cockpit rather than a car, and right in front of him above the glovebox, there’s a cursive lettering. Changkyun runs his finger over the large “ _Lamborghini_ ” and snorts. “Subtle.”

“Overrated concept,” the fox states with a grin. "So you want to give your boss a show in front of the restaurant or do you want me to drive us somewhere more discreet?"

“Whatever gets you off,” Changkyun says, realizing that there’s no gear shifter between them. “Automatic transmission?”

“Mhm, paddle shifters,” the fox replies amused, pushing a button at the lower part of the center console to start the engine, and it roars. “Buckle up,” he says, putting the seat belt on. “I’m driving us a few blocks down to an empty parking lot, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Changkyun also fastens his seat belt and then leans forward, playing with the fancy displays in front of them until he finds the radio. The first channel popping up is a classical one, and Tchaikovsky is playing. Changkyun blinks at the fox. “You’re listening to that?”

“Yeah, why not?” The fox chuckles, his focus on the road. The engine roars again, speeding up with soft violins from the speakers creating the weirdest mood.

Changkyun huffs, switching the station. “I’m not sucking your dick to The Nutcracker.”

The fox laughs. A surprisingly light and pleasant laugh.

Changkyun side-eyes him but doesn’t say anything. Instead he finds a station with deep house beats, quite perfect to fit the dark settings of the night when everything around them is reduced into a contained space of artificial light. 

If he had to arrange a track himself, it would be something similar to the song playing now. He would try to create an introspective world reflected in the composition of fast paced heartbeats, a repetitive theme passing the mind like street lamps over and over again until moving forward turns into nothing but a notion in the spotlights. 

Changkyun could drown in that, a slightly melancholic mood pulling him in. He can’t help but feel reminded of all those nights in Jooheon’s car when they were driving out of town to smoke pot and write lyrics for their raps.

God, Changkyun is missing those days when breaking rules still felt inspirational and music was a bigger part of his life than just some random song playing on the radio… because sometimes it’s unbearable. 

Sometimes there’s a song perfectly aligned with the keynote of his mind, and Changkyun feels the yearning in his chest growing again. It can get so intense, it feels like chasing an orgasm that never comes. It’s intoxicating but also fucking maddening in a sense. 

So, maybe, he’d better change the station again before he can start wondering if the fox would be able to fuck it all out of him. He seems quite capable behind that wheel…

“Am I finally more interesting than my car?”

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me,” the fox says, taking a quick glance at Changkyun before focusing back on the road, chuckling.

Changkyun snorts but turns away nonetheless. "Didn't you start this?"

“Yeah, and I hope I made my interest clear,” the fox admits. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’re serious or not.”

“I wasn’t the one leaving before dessert."

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had to take care of something work related before I could come back for you.”

_Come back for me_ , Changkyun thinks bitterly. He hates what words like that are still doing to him. How they’re wrapping him in a hint of what it must feel to belong to a fox… Apparently, it’s still something he wants even though he doesn’t want it anymore. His taste in men is really incorrigible...

“Mhm, don’t care,” he says out loud, aware that the fox came back for the deal and nothing else. But that’s okay. At least tonight, he’s going to get something tangible out of it for himself. “As long as you’re still going to pay,” he adds to draw the line and make his own interest clear.

"I see,” the fox hums. “Don’t worry about that.”

Still, Changkyun leans forward and turns the radio off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the smut.

The fox slows the car down and pulls them into a small parking lot. He turns the engine off as soon as they reach the corner furthest away from the road. A row of trees shields them from adjacent buildings, providing even more privacy while there’s hardly any street lamp around. But the darkness doesn’t feel uncomfortable. 

On the contrary, the fox has kept the interior lights on, and Changkyun could drown in the comfort of the dimmed atmosphere. It feels like visiting home after years of aimless roaming. All the memories of a past he had to leave behind keep coming back, caressing Changkyun’s mind.

He wishes he could just Press Play and Escape Teflon Sega style, wants to call Jooheon and bring back the old days when they were still able to hide from their lives, but that’s not how things have worked out for them, and Changkyun knows it’s him who took a step back, distancing himself. It’s basically his fault that everything went down the drain, but now it’s too late.

Things have changed, and Changkyun got lost somewhere on the way. He doesn’t know how to return to the main road, so he’s apparently still chasing ghosts with strangers in fancy cars... what a stupid habit to develop instead…

Sometimes Changkyun wonders if Jooheon would even remember that one night seven years ago when things have turned into the biggest mess, for Changkyun at least.

Because Changkyun can still hear the rain dripping down the windshield of Jooheon’s car (a metallic grey BMW his father had passed down to him after getting himself a new one). The organic drum pattern with that very specific soft baseline, that can be only found after a short lived thunder storm on a summer’s night, have been forming songs in Changkyun’s mind over and over again for many sleepless nights. But that particular night, when Changkyun was lightening up their second joint and taking a deep breath, he couldn’t have known what was coming for him.

“Does this already count as an indirect kiss?” Jooheon had asked, taking the joint out of Changkyun’s hand.

“I don’t care,” Changkyun snorted with a little cough. The smoke was scratching his throat. “Just give me my own then.”

“Nah, maybe I like sharing my spit with you,” Jooheon winked at him with the joint between his lips.

“That’s so gay,” Changkyun chuckled, leaning deeper into the seat, his mind already occupied with a beat he couldn’t get out of his head since he woke up. The cadence of the rain just made it worse, so he didn’t even notice Jooheon suddenly going quiet next to him.

“Have you ever… uhm,” Jooheon hesitated then, and Changkyun stopped tapping his fingers against his thigh, turning his head towards his friend.

“Have I ever what?”

Jooheon took another inhale from the joint before passing it back to Changkyun, blowing out the smoke. “Have you ever... you know... thought about uhm… doing it with a guy?”

Changkyun huffed amused. He had been hardly interested in girls, true, but he never gave it another thought. He was always more interested in music than anything else, so… “No. Why, you?”

“I don’t know, but...” Jooheon hesitated again. “Don’t you sometimes see a guy and think that he’s damn attractive?”

Looking at each other, Changkyun couldn’t deny that his best friend did look quite nice. “I guess? I don’t know, never thought about that,” he replied, and then his frown turned into a grin. “Why? Do I look attractive to you?”

Jooheon didn’t mirror him. “Sometimes…” he muttered instead, and the mood between them had never shifted so fast, especially not in a direction like that.

Changkyun couldn’t even tell how long they were staring at each other until he heard himself saying: “Wanna try it out? Kissing, I mean?”

Jooheon didn’t answer immediately. He took the joint out of Changkyun’s hand and took another quick smoke before putting the blunt carefully out in the ashtray of the middle console. Then he suddenly seemed so determined when cupping Changkyun’s face in his hands. “If you hate it, you can punch me, okay? Just don’t break my nose.” Finally a shy grin on his face, and Changkyun chuckled, closing his eyes.

Jooheon’s lips felt a little dry, but not bad. They turned softer after a few more careful pecks, but even when they started cupping each other’s lips, adding light pressure with their tongues, Changkyun didn’t feel anything particular gay-ish between them. Not until the kiss turned fully wet, giving Changkyun a detailed idea of how Jooheon tastes in his mouth. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden arousal growing quite fast in his core and further below. But before he could even reach out, curious about how much more he’d want from this, Jooheon already pulled away.

“Nope,” he laughed.

Changkyun blinked at him. “What?”

“Definitely not gay,” Jooheon sighed with relief in his tone, leaning back into his seat. “Sorry, I made you do this. Forget this ever happened, okay?” And Changkyun couldn’t even say a word before Jooheon already turned the engine on, opening his window. “I could eat a fucking horse. Let’s go. I think I saw a McDrive somewhere.”

And that was it. Changkyun was left alone to figure out what all of that meant for him.

“So, what now?” the fox asks, leaning against the driver's door, looking at Changkyun with a curious dare in his eyes, and Changkyun knows it’s not just the pretty interior lights playing tricks on him. 

Tonight, he can be sure that he’s wanted to the point that a damn attractive man is going to pay him actual money just to fuck his face, and Changkyun suddenly really likes that thought. He also likes how the fox is raising a brow at him, the corners of his lips curling up so slightly as if he’s forcing himself not to smirk, relentlessly playful… and sexy. Damn.

Still. “Payment in advance,” he says, putting his hand out to get the business out of the way, and the fox snorts.

"Yeah, right." He reaches into the inner pocket of his coat and pulls a folded bill out, offering it to Changkyun between two fingers. 

But the moment Changkyun reaches out for it, the fox pulls the money away from him, a mischievous grin back on his face. “I want foreplay,” he adds.

 _Of course_. Changkyun rolls his eyes. “What kind of foreplay?”

The fox props his elbow on the wheel and runs his fingers slowly over his pretty mouth as if he’s still thinking about how far he wants to go. “I want to kiss you,” he finally hums, looking at Changkyun in a way that suggests he’d like to do much more than that, and Changkyun feels amused about himself because that actually gave him a pleasant shiver down his spine as if he's not already accustomed to the way foxes like to play.

“That’s it?” he asks.

“That’s a start.”

 _Pfff_. Changkyun opens his seat belt. “Okay, but fifty bucks don’t cover that.”

“That’s why this is a hundred,” the fox grins, holding the money back up, and Changkyun just halts, staring at the bill. He didn’t expect that. 

The fox chuckles and lowers the money onto Changkyun’s thigh, dragging it up over the full length. “This could be just a down payment, though…” He pushes the bill higher up, lifting the fabric of Changkyun’s hoodie. “Let’s see how well you’re going to suck my dick, and if you please me, I might even let you earn a generous bonus.” He tucks the money into the pocket of Changkyun’s jeans, and when their eyes meet again, Changkyun can’t explain the sudden acceleration of his pulse.

“What?” The fox laughs. “Was that too much?” He leans back, withdrawing his hand from Changkyun’s thigh. “Sorry, I thought you-”

“No!” Changkyun pulls the fox’s hand back onto his thigh. “I- I mean, uh-” Fuck, what happened to the speech center of his brain? There’s hardly a coherent thought left in him, and the fox looks at him as if he’s also trying to figure out what’s going on in his head (good luck). But then the fox smiles, leaning forward again. They’re so close now that Changkyun has to drop his gaze to see the fox’s lips... 

“Do you want to be good for me?” the fox asks with his tone surprisingly deep. He lifts his hand, stroking casually over Changkyun’s chest until his finger reaches Changkyun’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Hm? Would you like to please me?”

“I want your money,” Changkyun replies, his voice nothing but a whisper, trying to keep that unexpected arousal in check while the fox’s eyes are still studying him, reading him in a way that Changkyun might actually like, and it dawns on him that this fox might be much more dangerous than he thought. Fuck.

The fox’s smile turns into a smirk. He slides his thumb over Changkyun's lips as if to emphasize his ownership after paying for them, and yep, Changkyun does fucking like that. A lot. “If you want more of my money,” the fox says in a low tone. “Be a good boy and earn what I already gave you first.” His hand moves further to the back of Changkyun’s neck. “Can you do that for me?”

“Mhm...” Changkyun tries to ignore the gentle strokes at his nape, refusing to melt into that false tenderness. He just wants to earn that damn bonus, he fucking _needs_ it on a level he doesn’t comprehend.

“So how come I’m still waiting for my dessert?” the fox demands, and Changkyun snorts because no customer ever had any reasons to complain about his service. So he reaches out for the fox’s coat.

“Aren’t you still talking? I’m just trying to be polite.”

“Then you're allowed to be rude and make me sto-”

Changkyun pulls at the fabric, and the fox chuckles, welcoming Changkyun’s lips by opening his mouth, meeting Changkyun’s tongue with his own, and they click. Immediately. As if kissing each other has been second nature to them all along. Changkyun just melts into the kiss, and the fox hums in approval, running his fingers in and out of Changkyun’s hair as if to pet his head. It’s sending a sweet kind of electricity straight down to his groin, hitting a spot that’s been neglected for so long Changkyun didn’t even realize it exists, but now, he wants more of it. 

He pulls harder at the fabric in his hand, and the fox chuckles again, his finger running deeper into Changkyun’s hair, pulling him closer onto his lips. Changkyun didn’t even expect a moan to escape his throat, but the fox hums again, sending another wave of pleasure over Changkyun’s skin, and Changkyun feels the need to lick deeper into the fox’s mouth, pressing harder against his tongue, the moisture tasting like a fucking good SAKIMA song. Changkyun just can’t figure out which one he’s thinking of, but then he doesn't care anymore. His mind is suddenly nothing but a mess when he hears the fox using his other hand to pull at his own belt, opening his pants, and just the thought of the fox pleasuring himself next to him makes Changkyun moan again. He’s rewarded with another sweet hum at his mouth, uh fuck.

“You’re doing so well,” the fox breathes, and Changkyun can feel the slow movements of the fox stroking himself. “So so good, seriously.” The fox runs his lips over Changkyun’s cheek while Changkyun is growing so fucking heavy in his pants, he almost yelps when the fox leans away from him. 

“Now go down on me” the fox adds, putting a little pressure at Changkyun’s neck, giving him directions, and for some irrational reason it feels like some fucking endorsement in Changkyun’s mind, tingling and flicking all the lights on and off. He’s never been so eager to lean over the middle console of a car. He doesn’t even wait for the fox to lean back and relax in his seat. He’s already putting his mouth over the tip, tasting the precum that is waiting there for him, and the fox groans when his core reacts to the first touch.

“What a good boy you are,” he chuckles, stroking over Changkyun's head, and Changkyun feels like falling apart if it wasn’t for that twitch in his pants.

It just gets worse when the fox starts fondling with his hair while Changkyun is still exploring the taste on his lips, gliding his mouth further over the glans, licking the shaft, and Changkyun doesn’t know what to do with his own arousal other than hum in pleasure when sucking his way up again.

“Uh, yes, that’s good, so good,” the fox exhales, running one hand over Changkyun’s back. “Do that again.”

So Changkyun goes back down, taking the fox even deeper now, the full thickness pressing against his tongue, and he starts sucking and bobbing his head in a slow and teasing way.

“Mhhh, you’re so good at this.” The fox lifts his hips, just slightly moving deeper into Changkyun’s mouth. “Uh, yes, just like this, uh fuck.” The fox keeps fucking slowly into him, stretching his lips, and Changkyun needs more of this.

“Uhh,” the fox moans, pushing Changkyun’s head further down as soon as Changkyun is on his way to deep throat him.

Tears start shooting into Changkyun's eyes until the fox lets go of him, stroking the strands of hair away from his face while Changkyun recovers from the strain. “You’re so good to me,” the fox breathes. “Really worth the money... Keep going… uh-”

Changkyun goes down once more as deep as he can, and the musky scent, a mixture of something foxy with a hint of sweat, turns him so fucking on, he wants to burry his nose into the hair at the base. He pulls at the fabric of the fox’s pants to make more room for himself, and it makes him moan with his mouth full, tears running down his cheeks. But when the fox releases him way too early for his taste, he groans in frustration.

“God, you’re so… oh, fuck-” the fox chuckles breathlessly because Changkyun doesn’t want to stop. He deep throats him once more, losing control, he doesn’t even remember making a sound, but the fox pulls him back up. “Shh, baby, that’s enough.” And Changkyun can breathe again, regaining his senses. “Just make me come now,” the fox adds, one of his hands still stroking over Changkyun’s back.

So Changkyun just starts bobbing his head again, moving his hand over the shaft as well, and the fox moans, leaning back.

“Harder,” he breathes, and Changkyun puts more strength into his hold, gliding over the shaft in a rhythm that makes the fox grow even more until he eventually groans, grabbing Changkyun’s hair in a way that hurts (another unexpected twitch in his pants), releasing himself into Changkyun’s mouth. “Uh, fuck.”

Changkyun feels the fox shudder under him. It makes him want to swallow down every last bit of cum pouring out of the fox’s cock, makes him want to suck him dry and even more than that. He wants to be good, he wants to earn the damn bonus... 

The fox’s hands go weak in Changkyun’s hair. “You’re such a fucking good boy,” he sighs with satisfaction in his voice, and Changkyun has a hard time not to grind himself against the middle console. He wants the fucking bonus...

“You did so well,” the fox says, stroking the strands out of Changkyun’s eyes, cupping his face when Changkyun looks up at him, and the impatience must be showing somehow. “I know, I know,” the fox adds, running his thumbs over Changkyun’s wet cheeks. “You want your bonus, right?”

Changkyun just nods, shifting his position with his hard-on asking for some friction even if it's just the movement of his jeans. He bites his lip.

“Come here,” the fox whispers, his eyes dropping onto Changkyun’s lips, pulling him into another kiss, and Changkyun can’t tell if he started climbing over the middle console because the fox pushed his seat back, or if the fox made space for him because he was seeking more proximity, however, the result is still the same. Changkyun is straddling the fox’s lap while there’s no comfortable position for his knees, and he knows he’s going to bruise so bad, but he couldn’t care less right now. Not with the fox cupping his ass and kissing him as if he’s still not done with dessert.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he breathes, his hands running under the fabric of Changkyun’s hoodie, meeting skin as soon as he manages to slip under the shirt, but Changkyun pushes his hands out of his clothes.

“No,” he mutters against the fox’s lips. “I want money.”

“Silly,” the fox chuckles. “You’ll get the money when you come for me.” His hands slide back under Changkyun’s clothes, pressing him tighter against his chest, and Changkyun moans, grinding against the fox’s crotch.

“How much? How much are you going to pay me?” Changkyun runs his hands into the fox’s hair, and he might be losing his mind over the unexpected softness (or another hum of approval, who knows at this point). 

“How much do you want?” The fox starts roaming his jaw, kissing his way down to Changkyun’s neck, and Changkyun catches himself longing for the fox’s teeth. He wants them to sink deep into his skin, leaving sweet bitemarks, a claim of property. Changkyun’s hands start shaking.

“I want 500 bucks,” he laughs, trying to cover the slight tremble in his body, trying to push the fox to a limit that will make him let go of him...

“Mhm, okay.”

“O-Okay?!”

“Mhm, and now lean back,” the fox demands, pushing Changkyun against the steering wheel. “And take that off.” He opens the zipper of Changkyun’s hoodie before pushing the fabric down from his shoulders (they hear Changkyun’s phone drop down, sliding somewhere under the seat, oh well), and Changkyun slips out of the sleeves, leaving the fabric stuck between him and the wheel. 

The fox is already pushing his shirt up, his hand gliding over Changkyun’s naked skin. “I like expensive things,” he hums, and Changkyun could die. He could just fucking die from the maddening tightness in his jeans.

He grinds himself against the fox’s crotch, searching for the friction he needs so fucking bad, but it’s just hardly kneading his balls, and he must have whined in frustration because the fox reaches down to the throbbing bulge in his pants, pressing his palm exactly where Changkyun needs it to be. He moans, rolling his hips up against the fox’s hand, and the fox meets him with more pressure against his crotch.

“Tight pants can be a blessing and a curse, hm?” the fox grins, opening the button of Changkyun’s jeans, pulling the zipper down. He puts his hand around the shaft as soon as Changkyun’s dick is free. “That’s better, right?” He starts stroking him so lazily Changkyun doesn’t feel better at all. _For fuck’s sake_.

He groans, lifting his hips, impatiently moving his dick in and out of the fox’s hand, and the fox let’s him fuck into his hand like this, tightening his hold. 

The heat starts climbing up into Changkyun’s head, making it harder to breathe as he’s getting so fucking close… But the fox suddenly let's go of him, and Changkyun groans again.

“Uh-uh. No,” the fox says, stopping Changkyun from grabbing himself. “You’ll get us both dirty,” he adds, and Changkyun whimpers out loud, unsure what the fox is now expecting from him.

"Please…" His dick is twitching against his lower abs, smearing precum over his skin.

“Shhh," the fox coos at him. "You're doing well, so so good... Now be a good boy and hold that up for me." He pushes Changkyun's shirt further away from his aching dick, exposing his chest, and the moment Changkyun's hands brush against his own skin to hold the fabric in place, his nipples turn hard from the cold, making him hiss and lift his hips.

"God, look at you," the fox hums, pressing Changkyun back down onto his crotch, and Changkyun feels the fox getting hard again. “You really want me to pay you well, hm?” the fox snickers, holding onto Changkyun’s hips, keeping him in place while he’s pressing his growing cock even harder against Changkyun’s ass.

Changkyun moans, the sudden thought of getting fucked leaking against his lower abs, and every little movement of his dick against his skin starts teasing him, edging him to the point he just wants to fall off that fucking cliff and be released. 

"Please…" he whimpers again when even the air caressing his naked chest feels like too much, and Changkyun arches his back with another moan.

"You’ve been so good to me," the fox hums, running his hand over Changkyun's torso, avoiding Changkyun's dick so carefully, Changkyun bites his lips not to curse at the fox.

“I'm giving you two options now,” the fox says mischievously, using his thumb to press one of Changkyun's nipples into the skin, and Changkyun fucking knows he’s up to something. _Fucking demon fox_. Changkyun groans, pushing himself back against the steering wheel.

“Option number one,” the fox continues, grazing the reappearing nipple teasingly. “Ask me to make you come right away, and I will do it and pay you 500 bucks… but be warned, if you dirty my coat, I will deduct the costs for the cleaning...”

Changkyun snorts, swallowing down a moan when the fox’s hand finally moves into the right direction, closing around his dick. “What’s option number two?” he asks, his breath already unsteady from a few slow strokes down his base. Suddenly even lazy feels fucking good.

“Option number two is,” the fox grins, tightening his hold and picking up the pace that really starts to resonate in Changkyun’s core. “You’ll wait until _I_ allow you to come, and I will pay you 1k for that.”

“Wha- Are you fucking kidding me?” Changkyun groans, grabbing the fox’s arm, trying to make him stop because he will fucking come, but the fox just uses his other arm to push him back in place.

“Uh-uh. Hands off. I didn’t say I’d make it easy for you.”

“Fucking demon fox,” Changkyun says out loud, pulling the hem of his shirt into his mouth, biting the fabric with a growl.

“What did you just call me?” the fox chuckles, raising a brow, but Changkyun needs to fucking focus not to burst. He groans louder, his voice muffled by the fabric in his mouth. 

"Oh, this is good," the fox hums, apparently encouraged to continue the treatment, and Changkyun huffs, trying to breathe through the agony, trying to think about something utterly disgusting, but all he can think of is the 1k he fucking wants.

"Fuck," he groans into the fabric, biting harder while covering his face with his arms. He's going to fucking lose, he's so fucking close to losing this, but the fox lets go of him right before there’s no return. “Oh God, fuck.” Changkyun’s whole body is shaking by now.

"You're doing so well, baby, so so well," the fox rubs over Changkyun's thighs as if that would help anyone, and Changkyun's dick feels so heavy, throbbing so fucking painfully against his lower abs. He whimpers, overly strained not to spill his whole fucking existence over himself.

"I know, I know," the fox coos. "Just a few more seconds. I know you can do it. You're doing so well."

Changkyun feels him moving under him, a slight rustling before he can suddenly feel a condom being rolled over him. 

What the- He lowers his arms.

"Don't look at me like that," the fox laughs. "I need to protect the coat. This is Prada."

"I knew you're the fucking devil," Changkyun huffs, covering his eyes again.

"Wrong. I'm your savior,” the fox states with an audible grin in his voice, and he’s putting his hand back around Changkyun’s dick, stroking him so fast and hard, Changkyun’s core contracts, pulling him up from the wheel.

“Uhhh, fuck.”

“Mhm, it’s alright, baby. Come for me now," the fox hums, and Changkyun spills immediately, spills so hard he needs to hold onto the fox while groaning through the waves, while his face starts tingling, tingling so hard it feels numb.

Maybe he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Btw, Changkyun means the band and not the movie ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the next day when Changkyun’s hand leaves the warmth of his covers, reaching out for his phone on the nightstand, grabbing nothing but the flat surface, and no matter how far he’s pushing his fingers forward, there’s no phone, still nothing, nope, what the-?

He sits up. His eyes are still heavy, hardly capable of seeing anything, so he’s forced to run his hand once again over the wooden furniture and yet there’s really nothing but the sudden memory of a dull sound his phone had made when dropping under the seat of the fox’s car. Fuck.

Changkyun falls back onto the mattress, rubbing his face. 

Jooheon will now think that he left him on read. What perfect timing. Changkyun groans. Why is that even his first thought? It bothers him. It bothers him so much he starts cursing the damn fox again. That diabolic dandy. Savior, my ass. Changkyun can’t believe he had actually managed to blow out all of his lights with a simple handjob, but then... what’s fucking simple when there’s money involved. That’s not a question. Not even rhetorical. Changkyun is just fucking weak.

He didn’t even know what to feel or think when the lights started to flicker back on. He just silently observed the hardly lit contours of the fox’s hands zipping up his pants while he couldn’t even recall what had happened to the condom in the first place. 

But he didn’t mind the emptiness in his head, embracing the emotional limbo while he was waiting for the loneliness to hit, for the regret to sneak back under his skin. Once again, he would swear to never play with a fucking fox again. He says that every damn time, until the next one comes. Fuck. 

As if trading his dignity for a quick fix like that didn’t hurt anymore. As if he didn’t know until afterwards. As if he wouldn't feel like a damn slut again, cheap for every rich fuckboy in town, and yet, worth nothing to no one, so… did he actually think it was fucking self-care to demand payment for once? 

Changkyun was about to laugh at himself, but then his eyes met the fox’s gaze, and instead of just shoving him away because they were done, the fox was still observing him. 

“You okay?” he asked while closing the button of Changkyun’s jeans, and Changkyun didn’t know what to do with this unfamiliar care, this unfamiliar absence of cold withdrawal. His body just suddenly felt heavy from exhaustion while his knees were already screaming at him for a change in position. Time to go.

“Mhm, yeah,” he muttered, trying to reach back for his hoodie, but no chance, not when he was still trapped between the fox and the wheel.

“Wait,” the fox chuckled, reaching out for the fabric, and Changkyun huffed amused about his own helplessness, sliding his arms into the provided sleeves but zipping the hoodie up himself. 

“Long day, hm?” the fox added, smiling at Changkyun while he was suddenly hesitating to get off the fox’s lap.

“I guess,” he just replied, unsure about the protocol when he actually still wanted to get paid. A deal is a deal, and regret is easier to digest with a thousand bucks in your hands...

But the fox just chuckled once again, tapping Changkyun’s thighs. “Come on, I’ll drive you home,” he said, and Changkyun sighed.

He climbed back onto the passenger’s seat and stretched his legs, welcoming the familiar bitterness returning with the blood flow. _A fox is a fox is a fox._

It’s fucking irritating. 

Because Changkyun hasn’t been the one asking for an orgasm he could’ve easily given himself at home (maybe not that intense, but pfff, that’s beside the point,) and he especially didn’t agree to miss out on some most needed sleep just to get ripped off like that. 

He wanted the damn money. He fucking _earned_ it.

“What about the-” he muttered, but the fox already interrupted him. 

“The glovebox,” he said, pointing at the _Lamborghini_ with his chin while closing his own pants, and Changkyun blinked at him, then at the lettering in the front. 

Hesitantly, he reached out, opening the compartment underneath and there was actually a bankroll waiting for him. He snorted. “Are you some kind of mafia boss?” Taking the money, he slipped the rubber band off and started counting the bills. A thousand bucks, as promised. Changkyun almost laughed, ignoring the roaring sound as the fox had started the engine and turned the radio back on. 

“Whatever gets you off,” the fox replied with a smirk, switching the station until a jazz song started playing in the background...

Changkyun groans again, pulling the blanket over his head, feeling himself getting hard. That damn fox. Changkyun will not fucking jerk off thinking of him (!!!)... or his deep tone when whispering into Changkyun’s ear… “ _such a good boy_ ”… that subtle lisp sizzling over Changkyun’s skin… “ _so so good_ …” Mmmh… and that 1k hidden in the drawer of his nightstand… “ _if you want more of my money_ …”

Fuck. Changkyun gets up to take a cold shower.

Half an hour later, he leaves the bathroom refreshed, dressed in a black T and grey sweats, no tent to be seen (because, ahem, he did jerk off in the shower after all.) Walking into the small kitchen, he finds Hyungwon sitting at the table in his striped PJ’s, eating a plain bowl of rice while scrolling his phone.

“Did we run out of your mom’s side dishes again?” Changkyun opens the fridge and there’s not much that could still be identified as food besides maybe two cups of yoghurt, one of them opened and probably already molding inside, wilted lettuce, an onion, a bottle of tequila and half a lemon already dried up from a few weeks ago when they felt like getting drunk. 

They had bought the tequila to celebrate the end of a particularly exhausting week, but then they both fell asleep on the couch after the first shot. _What a wild night_ , Changkyun chuckles to himself, picking a small bottle of water from the door shelf, and closes the fridge again.

“Yeah, I’ll call her later,” Hyungwon says, looking up at Changkyun when he joins him at the table which is hardly big enough for two but comfy anyway. “Good morning, by the way. What’s that on your face?”

“Huh?” Changkyun rubs over his mouth, looking at his hand.

“Seems like a good mood,” Hyungwon helps.

“Nah, it’s just toothpaste,” Changkyun snorts, running his fingers over the corners of his lips again.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at him. “So… Not your type, huh?”

Changkyun hides his grin in the bottle while taking a sip. “His car might’ve changed my mind,” he exhales, putting the cap back onto the rim.

“Wouldn’t have guessed from the way he just had to whistle and you jumped right in,” Hyungwon’s eyes are back on the phone, and Changkyun chuckles.

“I told you I’m a lapdog for hot guys with money.”

“And yet,” Hyungwon starts, sliding his thumb over the screen while his other hand is still holding a spoon he stuck into the bowl without picking up any rice. “I haven’t seen you hook up with anyone for a while. So what happened last night?”

Changkyun hums, unsure what to reply. He takes another sip of water while eyeing Hyungwon, seriously thinking about lying to him, but then, Changkyun has been keeping secrets from a roommate once before, and it didn't end well.

Sometimes he still wonders if Jooheon ever thinks back, trying to figure out what had happened that night before Changkyun moved out of his place. Because there’s definitely a song draft somewhere on Changkyun’s drive about it, an unfinished work he didn’t dare to open again. Maybe that’s when his artist’s block actually started to paralyze him for good...

Changkyun sighs, putting the bottle back down. “He paid me.”

“He what?” Hyungwon looks up at him with a frown. 

“I told him I’d blow him if he paid me,” Changkyun admits with a huffed smirk. 

“And then you let yourself be picked up from the street like a hooker?!” Hyungwon eyes go wide in realization. “How much did he pay you?”

Changkyun can’t help but grin again. “A thousand bucks.” And the money felt so damn good in his hands.

“A thousa- for a blowjob?!”

“Yeah, well, and some extras...”

“Oh boy,” Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose as if he got the biggest headache in history. “I was hoping you just got nicely laid, but you went out there and put on the red light. Don’t you know sex work is illegal?!”

Changkyun chuckles. “Relax. I’m not going to spend my nights in Hooker Hill now.”

“But you always have big ideas in your small head. You’re already scheming something stupid, right?”

“Aww, did you just say I’m smart and pretty?” Changkyun frames his chin with his hands and bats his eyelashes.

“Check your ears,” Hyungwon grunts. “I said you’re stupid.”

“I’m _tired_ ,” Changkyun sighs, lowering his arms. Last night, he earned two thirds of his monthly income (tips included), so of course Hyungwon is right. That’s not something Changkyun could easily let go like that. He’s been thinking a lot about it under the shower, so… “What’s wrong with earning a little extra money on the side?”

Hyungwon stares at him. “You’re not serious, right?”

“One. thousand. bucks,” Changkyun emphasizes every word. “And for what? An hour max.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the usual rate for a blowjob and _some extras_ , whatever that means,” Hyungwon frowns. “And who even is that guy to pay you so much?! Did you get a name at least?!” He leans back, lightening up the screen on his phone.

“Mhh,” Changkyun rests his chin on the bottle cap. “Kihyun something?”

“ _Yoo_ Kihyun?”

“Ah, yeah. How’d you know?”

“Because apparently his first name is enough to make him pop up all over Naver,” Hyungwon stares at the screen, and then his eyes go wide. “Yoo Kihyun,” he starts reading out loud. “30, CEO and youngest co-founder of the From Zero Group, Seoul’s largest Marketing Agency with subsidiaries in Incheon, Daegu and Busan.” Hyungwon stops, scrolling some more, then, “oh, wow,” he coughs into his fist. “He’s been on the cover of Dazed after winning an award for Korea’s sexiest entrepreneur in 2017.”

“You’re kidding.” Changkyun reaches out and steals Hyungwon’s phone. “Holy shit.” Changkyun can’t believe he’s been sitting on that man’s lap. What’s the superlative of a fucking boner? Maybe he needs another cold shower. What the fuck. He scrolls down, looking at more photos from the shooting, but Hyungwon snatches the phone back from him.

“Use your own phone to get horny,” Hyungwon huffs.

“Can’t.” Changkyun leans back, feeling fucking drunk on the things he just learned. “Forgot it in his car,” he grins way too widely, for sure.

“On purpose?!”

“What?” Changkyun laughs. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know?” Hyungwon frowns at him. “Customer retention?”

“Seriously?” Changkyun laughs even louder. “How would that even work out?”

“You call him on your phone and ask him to meet you so he can give you _your phone back_?” Hyungwon air quotes the last words.

“And then what? We have a coffee and chat?” Changkyun snorts, wiping the tears from his eyes. “What an evil plan.”

Hyungwon’s irritation grows. “Don’t you know what that means?” He repeats the air quote motion with a little more force.

“Please,” Changkyun snickers, laughter still running down his eyes. “Enlighten me.”

“Oh, stop trolling me,” Hyungwon huffs. “I’m going to call your phone now.” He unlocks the screen. “And should he pick up, I’m going to tell him that you want to sing the whole Moulin Rouge medley with him.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Changkyun jumps over the table, to grab the phone, but Hyungwon holds it away from him. 

“I just wanna help! Let me be your pimp!” he laughs, but Changkyun is still reaching out for the device in his hand.

“I don’t need your help! He already told me he wants to see me again!”

“Wait, what?” Hyungwon halts and Changkyun can snatch the phone away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

The fox didn’t exactly say, “I want to see you again.”

If he had said it like that, Changkyun would’ve rolled his eyes and never looked back. It’s such an overused line. If ever, it’s only acceptable in love songs with sweet minor chords between the lines. But here, especially coming from a fox, it would've suggested nothing but fairy tales. What an instant turn off.

For Changkyun the wording sets the tone just as much as the chords, and maybe that’s why he doesn't like romantically loaded lingo directed at him. He doesn’t need this kind of glamoured words whispered into his ear just to get him into the mood. A magic trick that doesn’t work on him anymore. It’s just wasted air at best and failed manipulation at worst, depending on the fuckboy he’s dealing with, but Changkyun prefers those who are honest about wanting to fuck and nothing else. All the others are marked as a red flag in his books because being wanted has always felt more real than playing pretense, and Changkyun stopped being so stupid to hope for more. So, once upon a time, my ass.

No, Changkyun didn’t want to hear the fox utter pretty phrases at him. It would’ve just ruined the night. As a matter of fact, Changkyun wanted nothing else but to get home and into his bed. He even managed to fall asleep in the fox’s car.

“Are you sure that’s where you live?” the fox had asked after stopping the car in front of a small public park, and Changkyun blinked his eyes open, looking out of the window at a familiar basketball court.

“Yeah,” he muttered, his mind still clouded from the little nap. 

He had given the fox a random address in the neighborhood, a safety measure he had learned after a particular fight with Jooheon, and even though things are different with Hyungwon, Changkyun doesn’t feel the need to expose the apartment to another man who might or might not appear at their door in the middle of the night. Once in a lifetime has been definitely enough to prefer a ten minutes walk home alone. 

But that public park isn't even that far away. After moving into this neighborhood Changkyun had often used the basketball court to blow off some steam when the exhaustion hadn't suffocated his anger, yet. Of course his basketball had been lying untouched in a corner of his room for over a year now, or maybe it had rolled under his bed? Who knows.

“Don’t you get cold when sleeping outdoors like that?” The fox leaned back in his seat, keeping the engine on.

“Nah.” Changkyun unfastened the seat belt. “If it gets bad, I just run a few laps around the court.”

“I see. Makes sense.”

Changkyun snorted, shaking his head to himself. “Good night,” he said, already opening the door to get out.

“Good night,” the fox replied. “See you next week.”

And with one foot on the ground, Changkyun looked back at him. “Huh?”

“What? Didn’t you ask for commitment?” the fox asked in an amused tone, raising his brow. “You delivered a pretty interesting pitch, so I’m willing to invest.”

Changkyun frowned at him. “Am I a start-up business or what?”

“I don’t care. I just want a share of your ass,” the fox hummed, running his fingers over his lips, looking at Changkyun, yeah, _looking_ at him in a way that let Changkyun know without a doubt that he’s fucked. Or rather, that he will be fucked… and earn a shitload of money with that.

Changkyun bites his lips. But Hyungwon puts a glass of iced tea onto his tray with enough force to make the liquid almost slop out.

“Hey, careful,” Changkyun warns, suddenly reminded that he’s still at work, and Hyungwon huffs annoyed, dropping crushed ice into another glass.

“Seojin called in sick. If it’s just another hangover, I’m going to kill him.” He opens a bottle of ginger ale as if he’s breaking someone’s neck.

“That’d be counterproductive,” Changkyun snorts. Though, he wouldn’t mind teaching that brat a lesson himself. He has caused both of them more than once major overtime work, but yeah, nepotism is still a thing, and Changkyun didn’t feel like picking fights these days. “Don’t stress yourself. I’ll take his shift,” Changkyun says, reaching out for the ginger ale, putting it on his tray.

“What?” Hyungwon frowns at him, cleaning his hands on a towel, “No. You have plans tonight.”

“We’ll see about that.” Changkyun takes the tray to make his round. 

It’s been exactly a week since his first encounter with the fox, but Changkyun doesn’t feel like spending money he doesn’t have (yet?). Seven days are more than enough for someone to change his mind, so why would he be waiting for a fox to keep his word?

Sure, Changkyun has been fantasizing about him a lot, indulging himself in the memories of the night in his car... and maybe that little naver search has brought even more inspiration to extend Changkyun’s time in the shower, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t prepared to take the bus home tonight. The only reason he might actually feel a little nervous is because he won’t get his phone back if the fox doesn’t show up, that’s all. But there’s no point in worrying about that, yet.

It’s not even past 4 p.m., and the restaurant is packed, so Changkyun places the drinks in front of two students before taking new orders from other tables. His mind is quickly occupied with the tasks at hand, and so, when he pulls out his waiter’s pad at table 9, smiling at the couple in front of him, there’s movement at the entrance catching his attention. He stops functioning mid-sentence, and just stares at the face he hasn't been yet prepared to see…

The fox’s hair is styled back again, showing off his luxurious face as if to mock the ordinary aesthetics of every other person in the room. He spots Changkyun and greets him with a quick lift of his chin before heading towards the bar. 

Changkyun keeps staring at the back of his coat. It’s a different one, tight cut in a soft grey tone. It matches the dark suit underneath, and Changkyun wonders if that’s his office look. He wouldn’t mind getting his hands on that... 

A cleared throat brings Changkyun’s attention back to a frowning customer in front of him. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry, Sir.” Changkyun tries to swallow the annoying heartbeat back down. “What would you like to drink?”

“I think a red wine would be nice,” the middle aged man says slowly, scanning the card in the booklet, taking his time to decide on a brand, and maybe Changkyun would usually help out and give a recommendation, but his eyes keep sneaking back to the bar where the fox is now sitting at the counter, leaning forward while exchanging words with Hyungwon. Of course the fox would be flirting with him. Changkyun suddenly has a hard time keeping up that damn waiter’s smile.

“We’ll take the Maison Roche de Bellene Bourgogne Pinot Noir,” the man finally reads but with an Italian pronunciation before winking at his date. _Oh boy_ … 

The lady also doesn't seem too impressed. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, and Changkyun almost sighs out loud, ready to give a recommendation after all, something that is actually not the cheapest red wine on the cart, (although, Changkyun has his doubts that could still save the guy from cockblocking himself), but the fox’s laughter makes Changkyun look up again, and Hyungwon is suspiciously busy with polishing a glass in his hands. _Tsk_.

The man in front of him clears his throat again. “We also want the lentils soup,” he says, closing the menu, and Changkyun tries not to pull the booklet out of his hands, giving the couple a quick bow the same moment table 11 raises their hand, asking for the bill...

So, Changkyun has to make another detour. He quickly gets the payment from table 11, answers a question at table 8, then, table 14 manages to drop a glass. It shatters over the floor under several feet. _Are you fucking kidding me_...

It takes Changkyun a while to clean up all the mess and when he’s finally able to retreat to the bar, his mood has reached a new low. He fucking hates his job. He’s so damn ready to quit, he leans with his back against the counter, right next to the fox.

“Wanna get out of here and claim your share?” he whispers towards his ear, and Hyungwon drops his towel.

The fox chuckles, putting his cup of coffee down. “Tempting,” he hums, his eyes lingering on Changkyun’s lips before looking up into his eyes. “Unfortunately, I’m between meetings.” He reaches into the inner pocket of his coat. “I just came here to give you this.” He hands Changkyun his phone, and Changkyun blinks at it like he’s never seen that thing before.

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” he mutters, subconsciously touching the fingerprint scanner to lighten up the screen, but it remains black.

“I turned it off,” the fox explains. “Sorry, I couldn’t drop it off earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Changkyun slips the phone into the pocket of his black apron while the fox is watching him with a familiar intensity. 

“When are you getting off work tonight?” he asks, and Changkyun doesn't want to admit to himself how much he likes that...

“Actually…” he starts, adding Seojin’s hours to his shift, glad he has a reason to withstand that damn pull, but then the wannabe pimp butts in from the back.

“You can pick him up at eight!”

Changkyun turns around to frown at him.

The fox chuckles. “Sounds good to me.” He takes a look at his own phone, an incoming call lightening up the screen. "Excuse me," he lifts a finger before turning away from them. "Yeah, what? - I already told her to-"

"What the fuck?" Changkyun whispers angrily at Hyungwon.

“I’m just trying to help,” Hyungwon huffs back in a lowered tone.

“I told you I will not negotiate percentages with you!”

“Forget the fucking money, look at him!” Hyungwon traces the fox’s form into the air.

“Then why don’t _you_ try your luck?” Changkyun gestures for Hyungwon to go first, but Hyungwon’s eyes go wide, waving the idea off, and when the fox turns back to them, he instantly drops his arms, faking a smile at him. Changkyun almost snorts.

“Sorry, I have to go,” the fox says, getting up from the stool. “How much for the coffee?” He taps his pockets to find his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it,” Changkyun says, suppressing a grin, his mood suddenly lifted again. “You can repay me later,” he adds, leaning further back against the counter, crossing his arms casually.

“Oh, that I will,” the fox replies as if they’re talking about the weather. Still, Changkyun can see the glittering in his eyes, and it gets so much harder to ignore that excitement tingling in his guts.

“See you later,” the fox promises with a tap on the counter. “Thanks,” he adds, winking at Hyungwon, and leaves the bar.

Changkyun can now finally snort out loud. “You’re blushing,” he smirks at Hyungwon.

“His smile is annoying,” Hyungwon huffs, his hands yet again pretending to be busy.

Changkyun chuckles. “Yeah, definitely risky. If he wasn’t waving money at me, I’d be better to run the other direction,” he mutters more to himself.

“Then can’t you just sell used underwear online like every other financially desperate person?”

“Do online pervs pay as well as high class CEOs?”

“You’d be surprised. I’ve done some re-”

“Gentlemen!” Their boss’ voice makes them straighten up immediately. “Don’t make me regret scheduling your shifts together! I can very quickly change that!!” 

They apologize in unison and scatter in different directions. Changkyun now only needs to remember where he left that damn tray.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, at some point this story will evolve from picturing a depressed Changkyun who gets easily distracted by the fox. But not in this chapter. So I hope you're still enjoying this :')

It’s past 8:30 when Changkyun finally drags his feet towards the empty bus stop, dropping himself onto the bench with a sigh. Of course he didn't manage to pass the tray to Hyungwon at 8 p.m. sharp. That’s not how a job in the service sector works, but outside there's also no white Lambo waiting for him. So what's the fox's excuse? _Tsk_.

Changkyun’s calves are buzzing, a weird sensation he always notices only after letting go of the necessity to function. Sometimes it’s so bad, he can hardly fall asleep with his legs restless like that. It’s like they still want him to keep going, like he’s not supposed to just stop and take a rest because he needs to earn more money, even though he hardly remembers why anymore… And still, it must be the reason he’s not heading straight home and under the soft covers of his bed. Instead, he’s leaning his head back against cold glass, unsure about how this whole ~~fox~~ sex work thing might actually work out for him...

He’s been eyeing male guests (only the attractive ones, obviously) throughout the week, asking himself if he’d want to suck their dicks for money, and it’s hard to say when it doesn’t feel like a big thing in theory but then how would he even make it happen in practice? He can’t just expand the menu for them like he did for the fox. One bad judgement of their sexuality and/or character and he might lose his damn job (that he wants to quit bad, sure, but on his own terms, of course.) Yet, he also doesn’t feel like joining the street workers, taking whatever comes along (yuk). Neither does he feel particularly turned on by the thought of selling his used underwear (Hyungwon, seriously?) But being the fox’s personal whore...? ~~God, yes.~~ Changkyun clears his throat. We’ll see. 

He’s willing to wait half an hour for the fox to show up, but if he doesn’t pick him up until 9:03, Changkyun is taking the bus home. Because if it’s not him, it will be someone else, no big deal. Changkyun will figure it out somehow, and Hyungwon for sure will be eager to help finding that plan B.

Changkyun snorts and pulls his old ipod out of his jacket, untangling the earbuds before sticking them into his ears. That thing must be at least ten years old and Changkyun doesn’t even know why he took it with him when he moved out of his parents house, wasn’t even sure if he still had it after moving out of Jooheon’s apartment, but with his phone gone he had been very much in need of something to fill the empty void that was once full of melodies, so he felt lucky to find this relict from the past in one of his unpacked boxes in the closet.

The playlist hasn’t been touched for a decade, and for a day or two Changkyun has been enjoying the emotional throwback to a time when things were still easy, uncomplicated… innocent. Or at least, as innocent as it gets when your best friend didn’t fuck up your sexuality yet and heartbreak was still nothing but a romantic word… 

No, Changkyun isn’t that kid anymore, and since being an adult has done nothing to him but eat him alive, he’s not so sure how much there’s still left of him in general.

So Changkyun skips all the tracks that mean absolutely nothing to him until he gets to the one song he’s been listening to on repeat for several days now. Because it hits differently somehow. After everything he’s been through, it hits him in a spot that hurts like a soft knife, a lingering heartache bathing him in the familiar melancholy he’s used to breathe in and out, a song about surrender and a hopelessness Changkyun knows so well, it’s not even choking him anymore.

He sighs, pulling his phone out, still hesitating to switch it on. He knows Jooheon’s message is still waiting there for him to reply, but what is he even supposed to say? Nothing has changed, and he’s yet again staring at another dead-end in his life… 

Jooheon has never understood. He’s been always moving so fast forward that at some point Changkyun had been forced to give up and stay behind. He doesn’t understand why Jooheon would still try to reach out for him. What’s the fucking point when Changkyun won’t ever be able to catch up to him again...

_I think we should finally let this go_  
_We both know_  
_It's the end of the road_

It’s getting late and a small group of people have joined Changkyun at the bus stop. He slips the phone back into his pocket, ready to call it a night, when there’s suddenly the engine of a sports car roaring somewhere along the street. It’s so loud Changkyun can hear it through the music in his ears, but still, he didn’t actually expect a black Bugatti Chiron to be hitting the breaks with screeching tires, stopping in front of him.

Changkyun snorts, pulling the buds out of his ears when the window starts moving down.

“Sorry,” the fox calls out. “Got stuck at work. Still in the mood for a ride?” He shows off his confidence in an arrogant smirk, and Changkyun really can’t blame him. The fox really has the full package that just magically puts a grin on Changkyun's face.

He gets up, rolling the cord around his ipod, and takes another look at the sleek silhouette of the black car that suits his taste so much more than the white Lambo. 

“Careful,” he says after opening the door and sliding into the seat next to the fox. “I might think you’re trying to impress me.” Even the dull sound of the closing door seems expensive as fuck.

The fox chuckles. “I had a notion you might appreciate this as some kind of foreplay.”

“Not gonna lie,” Changkyun replies, closing the seatbelt before leaning back into the sweet leather. “I do feel turned on.”

The interior is completely different from the cockpit in the Lambo, much more minimalistic, no fancy displays, less playful lights. Instead they’re wrapped in thick leather all around, a luxurious cocoon. Changkyun can’t help but run his hand over the dominant glove compartment. It feels much harder than expected, a little rough, but damn nice...

“So do you want me to give you a minute alone with the car, or…?” the fox asks, his tone amused, but he already pulls the car back onto the street, speeding up the engine with a roar that vibrates in Changkyun’s core.

“No, I’m good,” Changkyun grins, leaning back. The middle console in front of them, a lean stripe of four control knobs ending with a small gear shifter, grows bigger and thicker between them. There are no back seats, hardly space to adjust the front seats. “But how do you wanna fuck in this thing?” Changkyun’s legs are still bruised from last week and the Lambo was definitely much more spacious…

“Cute,” the fox smirks. “No, I don’t fuck in this car. I booked us a room.”

Changkyun blinks at him. “Wait, a room? In a hotel?”

“Yeah, why?” The fox stops the car at a red light before meeting his eyes. “Do you have a problem with going to a hotel with me?”

“No,” Changkyun clears his throat and turns quickly away towards the window, avoiding the fox’s gaze. He pulls his jacket open and zips down the hoodie underneath. _Fuck_. He thought they’d just do it in the darks of the Lambo’s back seats. A quick drive-in and out, have a good night. But apparently he’s going to be lying on fresh, white sheets with the fox hovering over him, skin on skin… why the fuck would that thought run a damn pleasant shiver down his spine? _Get a fucking hold of yourself_. “Aren’t you worried about being seen with a guy like that?” Changkyun tries.

“That hotel is known for its discretion.” The fox gets the car moving again, turning left. “Also, I’m not exactly popular, so nobody really cares what I do.”

“Yeah, right,” Changkyun snorts. “That’s why you won sexiest entrepreneur in…” _Fuck_. He quickly shuts up.

“What did you just say?” The fox laughs out loud. “Did you look me up on the net?”

“Okay, listen," Changkyun exhales. "My roommate did, and I just happened to sit next to him."

The fox side-eyes him with a chuckle. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. Maybe a little bummed out your roommate seems to be more interested in me than you," he grins, his focus back on the road.

"My roommate," Changkyun starts, shifting himself toward the window again. "Just hasn’t much experience with guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

“Yeah, you know, the Rosenfeld type, I guess."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

“ _I don’t need your name, I just want your night_?” Changkyun leans sideways against the door, eyeing the fox. After all, the fox actually hasn’t asked for his name, but Changkyun doesn’t mind. He knows this kind of nature well.

"Is that a poem?" the fox huffs amused.

“Close enough. It's actually a song."

The fox hums. "Sorry, I'm not very familiar with the charts these days."

"It’s not-,” Changkyun sighs, sinking further back into his seat. “Doesn’t really matter. Sorry, I’m just used to quoting lyrics with my roommate all the time. He’s a DJ in his free time and gets to play in clubs here and there sometimes…” Changkyun doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so bubbly about this. He’s been working with Hyungwon in the restaurant for years but only after moving in with him, he discovered this hobby of his, and Changkyun still feels so lucky to have a roommate who’s actually pretty chill and also interested in music...

“Mh, I see... And what about you? What are you doing in your free time?”

“Fucking rich guys, I guess,” Changkyun huffs without thinking. Because isn't it true? Wasn’t that the reason Jooheon had called him out that night of their big fight?

"If you stopped acting like a slut for a second, maybe you'd have some time left to actually write those damn lyrics I've asked you for three months ago!" Jooheon had barked at him after finding out that Changkyun had been yet again screwing another of his elite friends from university.

“I told you I’m struggling with words these days! And you’re never here to help!” Changkyun huffed back. He was trying not to be pissed at his friend because at least one of them got the education they both had dreamed about. But sometimes, it was hard. Really fucking hard.

“Dude, I can’t fucking schedule my whole life after your damn shifts! Just fucking quit that shitty job! You hate it anyway!”

“Yeah, and how will I pay my share of the rent?”

“I told you, I can take care of it!”

“And I told you, I can’t take your parents money!”

“They will never know! I’ll just use my allowance, what’s the fucking big deal?!”

“Life must be really a joke to you when it’s so easy to shit fucking coins out of your ass!”

“At least I’m not constantly sticking something _up_ my ass! You should try it too, maybe then your life wouldn't feel so damn hard all the time!”

“Interesting hobby,” the fox says, bringing Changkyun back to the present.

“Uhm, yeah,” Changkyun clears his throat, starring at his own hands. “It’s the only thing I’m good at, so I thought, why not earn some cash with it,” he snorts to himself. It still sounds so ridiculous, but who cares, as long as there’s demand.

“So how much do you want for tonight?”

Changkyun is actually prepared for this question. He’d given it more than just a thought. He’s a professional hooker now, isn’t he? “I want 2k,” he states. “For the whole night, all inclusive, and by all inclusive I mean everything vanilla. You want more, you need to ask first and then be ready to pay for it.”

“How about…” the fox hums. “I give you 1.5k but with an option for you to earn more?”

Changkyun swallows. “You want to torture me again with a bonus payment?”

“If you really think it’s torture, we can go with your offer and I will never mention a bonus to you ever again.”

 _Fuck_. Changkyun closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. “Okay,” he finally says. “I’ll take the 1.5k with the bonus torture.”

“Good boy,” the fox grins.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you'd like to know what song Changkyun's hearing on loop, [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0Tc3exNYT8).


	7. Chapter 7

“Holy shit,” Changkyun exclaims when they enter the hotel room. He instantly walks towards the floor-to-ceiling windows that cover the whole wall next to the bed. The night view of the city is so impressive Changkyun turns towards the fox to comment on it, but the fox doesn’t even look up from his phone, too busy typing onto the screen.

Changkyun rolls his eyes and turns back towards the illuminated city that seems so much busier from the 32th floor than being right in the middle of it. It’s matchless to anything Changkyun has ever seen before and suddenly the thought of sex in an expensive car seems so cheap to him. It’s all that has ever been offered to him. What a fucking waste of energy and time. Chaebol sons and rich college boys, Changkyun snorts to himself, turning back towards the fox. He should’ve gone for the grown-up, self-made CEOs right from the start.

The fox finally looks up at him. “You can take a shower and clean up. I still need to make a call,” he says, raising the phone to his ear, and Changkyun once again rolls his eyes. Yeah, maybe some less important manager would’ve also sufficed, but oh well.

“Sure,” he replies although the fox isn’t listening anymore.

“Yeah, DD, are you still in the office?” he speaks into the phone, pulling at his tie, and Changkyun could just walk past him, there is definitely enough room, but he really doesn’t like being dismissed like that. So instead, he gets close enough to run his hand over the fox’s arm, earning himself a little attention from the fox who’s now watching him walking away. “Sorry, what did you say? - Ah, yeah, no, Hyunwoo just texted me he got the deal with the Park brothers. - I know. Send him a copy of the-”

Changkyun closes the door behind himself and is suddenly met with a bathroom the size of an average living room. It wipes the grin out of his face. “Damn.” That’s definitely not fake marble. 

He walks up to the double sink cabinet and leans against the ceramics, looking at himself in the mirror which is by far larger than his arm span. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling suddenly completely out of place with his nonexistent skin care and cheap clothing. But that’s exactly the point isn’t it? _Fake it ‘til you make it_. Dropping his clothes seems like a pretty good start.

Opening his pants, he’s eyeing the bathtub through the mirror. It has whirlpool jets all around and a TV embedded in the wall… If he wasn’t still on the clock (another amused snort), he wouldn’t hesitate to make full use of it. 

He hasn’t had the luxury of taking a bath since he had left his parents house, and it’s almost physically painful to ignore the soreness in his body when he walks past the tub and behind a huge wall of glass that separates the room from the shower area. But the warm water does it’s thing nonetheless, and Changkyun sighs under the rain shower head, brushing his hair back multiple times. The steady pressure on his neck starts to relax his shoulders, and it almost feels like the water is also rinsing his mind, getting rid of those remaining second thoughts.

Because who cares that Changkyun is so damn attracted to the fox. He knows his place and how to deal with his damn heart, how to make it shut up in case it falls, and hasn’t he also learned how to keep it professional no matter what customers are throwing at him? He will be fine. He’ll definitely be fine... And as long as the fox likes to throw money at him, Changkyun would be stupid not to catch it. It’s just a plus that he’d like to get fucked by him anyway. He is just not allowed to forget that this is not the usual one night stand. He’s here to render a service he will get paid for, and since it’s supposed to feel like work, he puts real effort into washing and cleaning himself. He scrubs his whole body twice, telling himself it’s for the fox’s satisfaction and not because the hotel’s body wash smells nice, making Changkyun feel expensive ( _like a high class whore_ , he laughs at himself.)

After the shower he pulls one of the cabinet shelves open and finds several tooth brushes in plastic wraps (he’ll take only one, thanks), minty toothpaste (perfect), and some skin care samples he doesn’t even know how to use (not the time to experiment). Lastly, he decides to blow dry his hair just lazily, leaving it mostly damp to look more casual than he actually feels. After all, pretending he doesn’t care is his only natural talent.

He leaves the bathroom dressed in nothing but a white bathrobe (which is diligently closed as there’s already a semi to hide), ready to be a _fucking good boy_ , but the fox is still talking on the phone (oh, come on...) 

“No, don’t worry. The article is not that bad,” the fox says, leaning against a desk near the windows. He apparently managed to take the tie off, but the coat is still on. At least he’s facing the amazing night view now. “Call Hoseok. He’ll know how to fix it,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice tired.

Changkyun takes this as his cue to dim the lights and the city below starts to glow even more. Still, the fox just turns away from it, yet, acknowledging Changkyun’s presence with nothing but a slight lift of his chin. _Tsk_. Would he rather like to fuck his work, or what?

“I really don’t feel like talking about this now,” the fox huffs into the phone, completely unbothered about Changkyun approaching him. “Just call him, and I’ll take care of the rest.” He gets up from the desk and lets Changkyun help him out of the coat. “And by the way, I have a meeting with a Hansol representative in two days,” he continues while Changkyun also takes his jacket and hangs both garments over the backrest of the chair. Then he starts unbuttoning the fox’s shirt, and only then the fox actually starts to focus on him. “I know. We need the numbers of the...” Changkyun moves to the second button. “Yeah, the numbers... you know…” The third button is about to be opened, revealing more of a white undershirt, and the fox just hums, losing ultimately interest in whatever there’s still to discuss about those mysterious numbers. Changkyun can’t help but let the corners of his lips curl up. 

“Okay, DD, listen, I have to go. - No, I told you, I’ll be busy every Tuesday night from now on.” The fox finally hangs up, just like that, and Changkyun heard what he had said, knows what it means, combined with the fox’s full attention now, he keeps his hands steady working on those buttons with nothing but the knowledge ~~that it’s not safe to get excited~~ that this is just a job.

“Can’t wait to start?” the fox asks, his hands now casually propped against the desk behind him.

“Time is money,” Changkyun replies, giving the fox a quick glance, just enough to see that smirk on his face.

“I don’t pay you by the hour.”

“Yeah, well, your loss, I guess,” Changkyun snorts. 

“Mh, I don’t think so.” The fox puts his hand over Changkyun’s, stopping him from opening the last button. “I want to take my time with you.”

Changkyun chuckles. “That includes showing off what an important businessman you are on the phone?” He looks up with an amused huff. “What kind of kink is that?”

“In my defence, I _am_ a very important person,” the fox grins.

“Of course you are,” Changkyun snorts, his eyes back on the buttons, but the fox still doesn’t let go of his hands. 

Instead, he pulls them up, placing them over his shoulders. “And you’re very handsome, you know that?” 

Their eyes meet again, and Changkyun is so damn aware of the sudden lack of distance, of how he’s standing between the fox’s legs, how the fox’s hands are slowly pulling at the bathrobe belt, unwrapping him like a gift he bought for himself. But it’s not the damn time to start shaking, so Changkyun starts caressing the fox’s nape.

“Do you want me to blush,” he asks, running his fingers into fine hair. “And pretend that you’re the first one to ever tell me that? That’s twenty bucks,” he adds with a smirk, ignoring the goosebumps on his skin when the robe opens. The fox’s hands slide casually into the opening and over his waist.

"No…" The fox hums with a grin, acknowledging Changkyun’s exposed arousal, and yet, his hands keep roaming further up his back, pulling him close and trapping Changkyun’s hard-on between them. “You're already doing a pretty good job as it is," he says against Changkyun’s lips, and god, it’s so unfair how he just takes that kiss as if it's his, how he makes Changkyun open his mouth so slow and gentle while one of his hands start to explore their way down to Changkyun’s ass.

Maybe Changkyun melts too willingly into the fox’s care, but the taste of his tongue is already so familiar as if Changkyun had been looking for it for far too long and the relief of finally finding it just weakens his bones.

It gets worse when the fox moves his mouth down to Changkyun’s neck while squeezing his ass, pressing him against his crotch, and Changkyun might be already leaking, a risk for the fox’s suit, but he doesn’t seem to care.

Instead he squeezes Changkyun’s ass again, forcing Changkyun’s hips against the fabric of his pants once more. A little moan escapes Changkyun’s throat, and the fox hums again, a beautiful low tone vibrating like a tuning fork, making sure Changkyun can hear the wordless praise before he proceeds to roam his mouth over Changkyun’s neck and further down to his shoulder as far as the bathrobe allows.

Changkyun’s knees feel like sinking because the fox is so damn gentle… too fucking gentle while Changkyun is not allowed to fall… _Don’t fucking fall for that, you idiot..._

He groans, and the fox really wasn't joking about taking his time, his hands not going far enough, not touching the spots Changkyun wants him to touch, yet fueling the restlessness in Changkyun's core, feeding the need for more. “You know, instead of taking your time with me, you could just take me several times,” he tries to save himself. It makes the fox chuckle dangerously low. _Fuck_.

“You know… I was actually thinking about pushing you against the desk,” he muses aloud, his lips back at Changkyun’s ear, touching the earlobe just slightly with his breath, and Changkyun enjoys the following shiver.

“Good start...” he sighs, rolling his hips up on his own because yes, that's a direction he can actually work with.

“Mhhh, and what about the windows?” the fox continues, his fingers playfully brushing the entrance of Changkyun’s groove. “Maybe I want to take you against the glass… Will you come for me while the city is watching you?” 

“Uh, definitely,” Changkyun groans, his dick suddenly growing so much heavier, now leaking without a doubt.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy. I know you’ll let me fuck you wherever I want.”

"You get what you pay for...” Changkyun breathes with his hips feeling so damn restless.

The fox nuzzles his nose deeper into Changkyun’s neck. “I have another request, though… Tell me your price...”

“Mhm, what do you want?” At this point Changkyun might be ready to do anything.

“Pretend that you love me.”

“W-What?” Changkyun pushes the fox away from his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The fox chuckles. "Don't look at me like that. You can refuse. It's not a big deal." He takes one of Changkyun's hands and puts it over his cheek, leaning tenderly into the touch before kissing his palm.

Changkyun pulls his hand away as if burned. His flight instinct is roaring. It must be plastered all over his face because the fox lets go of him, giving him space to run, but still, closing the bathrobe, Changkyun only takes one step back. 

Because there’s something deeply familiar in the fox’s eyes, a feeling Changkyun knows too well, a minor chord he's been playing half of his life over and over again… But it's not his place to ask for the OST of the fox's life. "I don't know how to put a price on something like that," he says instead, his voice distant even to his own ears when he should've been long gone by now, he fucking knows. But since he's still here, the fox reaches out for the tie of his robe, plays with it as if that's enough to keep him in place. _Damn, Changkyun, you're so fucked up, it's not even funny anymore._

The fox smiles at him. “Don’t worry about it, really. You don’t have to. It would've been just a nice extra.” He pulls Changkyun back between his legs, and Changkyun clicks his tongue, recognizing that kind of smile without a doubt. He’s been honing it for years, perfecting it to the point it even reaches his eyes (just as the fox's did right now.) It's irritating to be at the receiving end of it. 

"What exactly... would you want me to do to fulfill your request?" he asks, and his hands find their way back to the fox's nape.

"I don't know,” the fox replies, the smile turning into a shy smirk. “You could just look at me and tell me that you missed me?"

"That's all?"

"You could also ask about my day?" he adds, and it suddenly dawns on Changkyun that Hyungwon's research might've been actually accurate.

( _"Did you know that most men calling sex hotlines are just looking for someone to talk to?"_ )

And what's more fucking dangerous than a damn fine fox? 

A lonely one. 

_Tsk_. It's pushing all of Changkyun's stupid buttons. 

Because he doesn’t know and yet can still imagine how adult life could have fucked up even a handsome fox like this. Changkyun got his own mouthful of it, but he’s been lucky to have at least a roommate living with him at all times. If he had to open the door into a dark and silent apartment night after night, he’d probably just stop going home at all. Maybe that’s why the fox is here with him right now...?

Changkyun sighs, sliding his hands from the fox’s shoulders to cup his face. He runs his thumbs tenderly over the handsome cheekbones in front of him. "You're working too much.”

"I've heard that before," the fox smiles, smaller now but honest at least, and Changkyun wonders how to catch those pretty butterflies that are framing the fox’s brown eyes so gorgeously. It’s not fair how someone can be so stunningly beautiful even up close.

“So how was your day?” he asks softly, tasting the words in his mouth, estimating the risks of falling too deep into his role.

“Exhausting.”

Changkyun waits for the fox to elaborate, his gaze dropping to the little mole at the corner of the fox’s lips. It looks so lost, Changkyun wants to pick it up… 

The fox doesn’t say anything else, and their eyes meet again. A heartbeat. Slow and steady. Nothing to worry about. “I missed you,” Changkyun whispers before leaning in to press a soft kiss onto the fox’s lips.

"You did?" The fox’s eyes are still closed, and Changkyun hums, placing another kiss onto his lips, so tenderly there's no end to it, but Changkyun doesn't mind. He really doesn't mind this sweet, sweet fox at all… 

The fox pulls him into a deeper kiss, warm and wet, turns it more demanding to the point it encourages Changkyun to let go of his face, reaching down for that last button of the fox’s shirt. 

He opens it and pulls the shirt out of the fox’s pants, and the fox snickers against his lips, taking off the button down while Changkyun groans at the undershirt, pulling it up as well. 

When he finally gets his hands onto warm skin, he sighs, feeling the moving muscles under his fingertips. It makes Changkyun press his hips closer against the fox’s crotch, makes him slide his hand further up over a nicely firm chest.

He’s grazing a hardening nipple, and the fox instantly puts more pressure against his tongue. His hands are back on Changkyun’s ass but this time there’s still the bathrobe between them, and Changkyun groans again, so fucking tired of fabric and the concept of clothes.

He runs his hand back down towards the fox’s pants, and the fox’s slim body turns out to be much softer around his navel, turning Changkyun further on, but when he starts to unbuckle the belt, the fox leans away from his lips.

“I better shower first as well. I had a really long day in this suit,” he mutters while Changkyun continues to open his pants. 

“Don’t. I like your scent.”

The fox chuckles, leaning further back, his hands propped against the desk behind him. “That’s Jo Malone - London, if you want it for yourself.” 

Changkyun snorts, going down on his knees. He makes sure to get the waistband of the fox’s CK underwear as well when pulling the pants down, his face now at the same level as the fox’s raised dick. “I’m not talking about your parfume,” he says, pushing the fox’s dick to the side before burying his nose into the neatly trimmed hair.

The fox hums, reaching down for Changkyun’s head, and Changkun wants to rub his whole face into that foxy scent. He’s been aching for it since the night in the car. It must be some primal instinct, pheromones, biochemistry, Changkyun doesn’t fucking care. He just knows it’s so damn arousing, roaring in his core. 

Maybe, in an alternate universe where he had become what he’s been supposed to be, he’d be on eye-level with the fox and could claim him as a lover, a partner, whatever is needed to fulfill this pressing instinct to belong to this man. But Changkyun can’t. Not like this. Not when he has reached the point of selling himself, when he doesn’t fucking know how else to escape this life that made him into nothing but a robot with human hair part one, two and three (for some reason four never made it into his playlist). No, he’s aware that a fox like this could never take him seriously (none of them did), but at least this one sees something in him that is worth a few bills that could bring some ease into Changkyun's life.

So he runs his nose over the fox’s shaft and licks the tip like tasting ice cream in a cone. It’s much more neutral than the scent in his nose, but that just makes Changkyun want more of it. He takes the full length into his mouth, sucks his way back up, and the fox moans, grabbing onto Changkyun's hair.

"God, I've been thinking about your mouth at the most inappropriate times." He pushes himself back in and out, again and again.

Changkyun's body weakens in full bliss, and he starts drooling over the heavy cock that’s moving in his mouth. He’s aching painfully underneath the robe, but the fox pulls out eventually, leaving Changkyun empty way too soon. He tries leaning forward to put his mouth back on the tip, but he can't. The fox is holding him in place, and Changkyun groans in frustration.

"Shh, I know you're a good boy, so good, I know, I know," the fox hums, caressing Changkyun's hair. "But I want you on the bed now."

Changkyun looks up at him, wiping the drool from his chin. “What about the windows?”

"Oh, that will happen," the fox smirks down at him. "Definitely. But not tonight."

"But what if I want them now?"

"Then pay me to do it," the fox grins.

Changkyun clicks his tongue, turning away from the fox, slightly embarrassed that he got carried away so easily. A beginner's mistake...

He gets up from the floor and heads towards the bed without looking back. He opens the bathrobe and lets it slide from his body down to the floor, giving the fox a full view of what he’s paying for, just like it’s expected from a whore like him, before he crawls onto the white sheets. However, the second he lies down onto the cushions, he sighs in pleasure, closing his eyes. Damn, rich people’s beds are on a fucking other level.

He has spent nights in hotel rooms before (vacations with his parents and two days at a beach in Incheon with Hyungwon where they both fell asleep in the sun, oh well), but he's never had such a soul ascending mattress under his ass. Maybe fucking on the bed like a damn couple is not such a bad idea… until he actually feels the weight of the fox following him onto the mattress. _Fuck_.

Changkyun opens his eyes and the fox is already hovering over him, just as naked and looking at him with eyes that are damn hard to read. Changkyun can feel a nervous tremble growing in his body. It must be because his last time was months ago. Of course it would make him feel nervous to feel someone else’s skin against his, to feel the fox's weight being lowered between his legs… It's completely normal for his hands to start shaking like this...

"Don't be nervous," that damn observant fox says, leaning down on his elbows. "I won't be rough with you." His fingers start caressing Changkun’s hair.

Changkyun snorts, breaking eye contact for a moment. He almost wishes the fox would just fuck him up against a wall (or those damn windows) because this whole bed thing feels too fucking intimate right now. He doesn’t know how to cope with that other than sliding his arms around the fox shoulders. "Are you going to make sweet love to me?" He leans up to escape the fox's eyes, grazing his ear with his lips. "Or do you want me to give you a really good discount? A special meal only for you because I'm so into you." He nibbles at the fox's earlobe, feeling the shiver running through the fox's body. So fucking satisfying. God.

But the fox chuckles, leaning away, getting up onto his knees. "You really know how to create demand, but I already have other plans with you." He reaches over to the nightstand drawer and pulls out lube and condoms, dropping them on the sheets.

Changkyun gets up on his elbows. "Does this hotel promote safe sex or what?" he snorts. He’s never seen room facilities to be this well equipped. But what does he know about high-class hotels?

"I actually asked the staff to prepare these for me."

"Did you also ask them to stand at the door and listen to what we're doing?"

"I think the indirect invitation was enough," the fox grins.

"At least you know," Changkyun huffs amused, dropping back onto the pillow, but his core contracts immediately, pulling him back up. "Uh, fuck," he groans as the fox's lips are already surrounding his dick.


	9. Chapter 9

Changkyun spreads his legs, arching his back with a moan. The fox is sucking him off so nicely, so fucking good, uh. Changkyun wants to bury his hands into the fox's hair but hesitates. He raises his arms to cover his face instead, biting off more moans that want to escape his throat. He might fucking faint if the fox continues to tease him like that. But then, the fox tightens his grip on the base, moving his fist along with his mouth, fast enough to push Changkyun towards the edge, and the realization that the fox actually wants him to come is enough to lead him directly on the way. 

Changkyun grabs onto the sheets and groans when the heat turns into pressure. It starts bursting out of him, and fuck, he can feel the fox swallow around him. It’s too much. Too intense. He drops back onto the cushions barely alive (but in the best fucking way.) _Holy shit_.

The fox hums, getting back up on his knees, caressing the sensitive skin of Changkyn’s inner thighs. “You did so well,” he says, pressing his lips next to Changkyun’s knee. “And you have such a nice dick. I really like the size..." The fox adds another kiss, his eyes on Changkyun now. "Would you like to top?"

"What?" Changkyun snorts, still high from the orgasm, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"Do you like to top?"

Changkyun gets up on his elbows, staring at the fox who's now raising an eyebrow at him, seriously waiting for an answer apparently. _Fuck_.

“I- uhm,” Changkyun clears his throat. “I can… if you want me to…?” he replies hesitantly because in all his fantasies the image of the fox bottoming has never occurred to him, yet Changkyun does enjoy being a service top once in a while...

“Good to know,” the fox chuckles, reaching out for the lube. “Maybe next time then.”

Changkyun snorts, falling back onto the pillows. “Do you always put stuff in your cart and then just close the tap?” But he’s relieved about the rain check for once. 

The last time he got to top someone (a random hook up in the restrooms of a club Hyungwon had a DJ gig in) he had been so fucking drunk it was more of a trial and error to get his semi hard dick in, and then, the pounding made him so sick, he pushed the guy to the side to hug the toilet bowl (Hyungwon laughed his fucking ass off when Changkyun told him about it the next day, headache of doom inclusive, of course) After that experience Changkyun doesn't exactly feel the most confident about his abilities, but he really hopes it's like riding a bike (provided he's sober) because damn, now that this idea has entered his mind…

“Don’t worry,” the fox smirks while lubricating his fingers. “I'll come back to place the order with you.”

 _Tsk_. Changkyun wishes the fox would stop with those promises. He's probably going to keep them, and Changkyun really doesn't need that little trust tingling in his guts. It's stupid. As if he hasn't learned from his mistakes at all, as if this fox is any different from all the others… Changkyun doesn't need that. He doesn't want it. He just wants to get fucked and go home with a shitload of cash in his hands.

He gets up from the pillows. “So many words about the future,” he purrs, moving towards the fox. “But what about now?” He straddles the fox’s lap. "What do you want to do with me now?" 

The fox welcomes him with a supporting hand at his back, pulling him closer against his cock, and Changkyun feels pleasantly light-headed again.

“Now, I'm going to stretch you open,” the fox hums, his wet fingers finding their way between Changkyun’s cheeks. “So I can finally fuck you the way I wanted the second I saw you in that restaurant.”

Changkyun shivers, and it’s not because of the cold at his rim, yet he straightens up with a moan as soon as the fox’s finger enters him.

“Mhh, yes, that feels nice, doesn’t it?” The fox stretches his finger deeper into him, and Changkyun grabs onto the fox’s shoulders, tilting his hips to deepen the intrusion. He groans, feeling his dick waking up again, and the fox starts moving his finger, increasing the motion the more Changkyun grinds back against his hand.

“I love it when your deep voice turns so needy.” The fox adds another finger, and Changkyun yelps, biting into the fox’s shoulder, but the fox moves his shoulder away from him. “Uh-uh, no biting. I’ll deduct a hundred bucks for each hickey or bite mark I find on myself.”

 _No biting_?! “You fucking serious?” Changkyun groans in frustration but still grinds against the fox's hand, tries to get more of that sweet burn when the fox is not going fucking deep enough, and then the fox pulls away. "No," Changkyun whines.

"Shh, I know, baby boy, only a second. I just don't want you to break my hand." He tightens the hold on Changkyun's body and lowers him back onto the sheets, so carefully, Changkyun doesn't know where all this strength is coming from when they're basically the same size.

But now, with the fox hovering over him again, Changkyun looks up at him and the intimacy hits him once more. It's not fair. How this handsome man has asked him to pretend... as if there's nobody out there who'd love him for real… as if it was so hard to fall in love with him…

Changkyun reaches out, palming the fox's warm cheek, and the fox turns his head, kissing into his hand once again, but this time Changkyun doesn't pull away, this time he pulls the fox down to him, embracing his lips, and when the fox's fingers enter him again, it feels fucking different from before. It's really not fucking fair...

"Just fuck me already," he mutters against the fox's lips.

"No, I promised I wouldn't be rough," the fox chuckles, and Changkyun groans. He hates promises so much. 

But he lets the fox take care of him anyway because it feel so fucking good how the fox stretches his walls just enough to make Changkyun want more and more while kissing him and muttering sweet praise into Changkyun’s ear, and Changkyun is melting while growing hard at the same time. So fucking unfair...

The fox puts more lube on his hand before entering him with three fingers, and Changkyun lifts his leg, placing it over the fox’s shoulder to have more control over depth and pace, his patience now gone for real.

The fox smirks. “You’re flexible.”

“Don’t you fucking dare to get more ideas when you still haven’t fucked me even once.”

“I hear you, baby boy,” the fox snickers.

A moment later, he leaves Changkyun empty to reach for a condom, and Changkyun has never seen someone putting on a condom so quick and skillfully. There’s no lengthy awkward moment of waiting, and the fox is already aligning his lubricated dick with Changkyun's entrance, pushing against the stretched rim. They both moan when he slides in. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." The fox bites his lip and moves slowly for them both to adjust, and Changkyun lifts his other leg onto the fox's shoulder, allowing him to fold him in half, to enter him even deeper. 

Again, they both moan, and the fox increases the pace while Changkyun is losing himself in a mess of feelings, mostly physical but damn, hearing the fox's voice, hearing him _curse_ in just as much pleasure is doing fucking things to him besides wetting his belly with precum. Fuck.

"The bonus," Changkyun breathes out loud, needing the paywall to save him yet again. "I want it."

The fox slows down, chuckling. "Okay, baby boy,” he says, his tone suddenly so dangerously deep. He puts more distance between them to meet Changkyun’s eyes. "I want you to say it out loud, how much you like my cock.” He keeps grazing Changkyun’s prostate almost lazily but still effective to the point.

Changkyun snorts, suppressing a moan. “What’s the catch?”

The fox smirks. “I want you to keep telling me how good it feels when I fuck you, and you’re not allowed to stop until I make you come.”

“... How much?”

“Double amount of what we’ve agreed on.”

Changkyun groans.

He doesn’t like being the one giving dirty talk during sex. It makes him feel weird and he doesn’t even know what to say. It’s fucking embarrassing, especially in front of the fox...

“Mh? So what’s it going to be?”

Fucking 3k. He could go home with three fucking k. Changkyun covers his eyes with his arms. “Y-Your cock feels so good i-inside of me…”

“Good boy,” the fox hums, increasing the pace again, and Changkyun feels like he’s fucking dying with his damn face heating up and all that tingling rushing over him.

“Go on. I told you not to stop.”

“Y-Your cock f-fills me up so nicely...” Changkyun gets goosebumps from hearing his own voice. It's so fucking embarrassing. He fucking hates this fox and his damn money.

“Don’t be so shy, baby. Look at me."

Changkyun lowers his arms, peeking at the fox, and to his surprise the fox is not looking down on him, not smirking. There’s no amusement about Changkyun’s vulnerable state. Instead, the fox’s cheeks are flushed and a few strands of hair are falling into his pretty eyes… and maybe that’s even worse.

"Tell me what you need,” the fox says so genuine, Changkyun fucking snorts at himself.

Because what he needs is an arrogant fox using his body to get himself off, a damn jerk that will make him feel less despite the amount he’s paying, a fucking demon that will laugh at him because he’s still that stupid boy who will feel too much for someone he can’t have... Changkyun needs to fucking snap out of it. 

“Fuck me harder,” he finally responds. “I need you to fuck me harder.”

The fox leans back onto his knees, getting a good hold on Changkyun’s thighs before he starts pounding him at 130 bpm, a familiar rhythm Changkyun finally knows how to deal with.

“Uhh, God, yes. Like that," he moans, and the fox keeps the cadence like a metronome, hitting Changkyun’s spot just in time over and over again.

"Now keep talking, baby," the fox breathes through his thrusts. “Earn yourself some cash.”

Changkyun groans, but still, he tries again. “Y-Your cock feels so good..." This time he's prepared for the wave of goosebumps running over his skin. “You fuck me so well,” he continues, embracing the shiver, but what he didn't expect is how much it will heighten his senses, how he's now feeling every thrust heating up his whole body, tingling through his head in a way he has never felt before.

“This feels good," he moans when his head turns off like a flicked switch. "Don’t stop. Just don’t fucking stop. I want your fucking cock. Uh, yes, like that. Fuck.” Changkyun’s face starts to feel numb, it's so intoxicating.

“You’re doing so well,” the fox huffs, his voice almost silenced by the buzzing in Changkyun’s ears. “Just a little more, we’re almost there.”

“I feel so full,” Changkyun exhales, losing his mind. “Your cock makes me feel so full. It's too much. Uh, fuck, I need to come, ah, please. Please, let me come. I- uh-” Changkyun groans, holding onto the sheets like a lifeline when he starts spilling and soiling his torso with waves of come, completely untouched.

“Good boy,” the fox moans, reaching his climax as well, and Changkyun might have passed out again.

The next thing he knows, he's covered in the warmth of a duvet, blinking his eyes open. He's a little disoriented until he sees the fox standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, buttoning up his shirt. 

"Fuck," Changkyun groans, rubbing his face.

"You okay?"

"I guess?" He sits up, pulling the cover from his chest. "Sorry I blacked out. Is it time to go?" He feels so damn groggy, wow. Good luck with getting home like that.

"No, you can stay if you want," the fox says, adjusting the buttons at his sleeves. "The room is paid for the night, breakfast included."

"Oh, thank God." Changkyun falls back onto the pillows.

"You're welcome," the fox grins.

"Yeah well, I guess you're spoiling me, too," Changkyun snorts.

"Believe me, I don't." The fox walks over to the desk chair, and Changkyun turns towards him, propping himself up on an elbow, realizing that he must have been out for quite a while because the fox looks like he had taken a shower in the meantime. 

His hair is still damp, and it’s the first time Changkyun sees him with his hair down, covering all of the forehead. It gives him a completely different kind of handsomeness, something more domestic… something Changkyun definitely shouldn’t be thinking about…

The fox throws a bankroll onto the bed, followed by another one just as thick. “Thanks for the hard work,” he says, and Changkyun huffs amused.

“My pleasure.” He reaches out, taking his payment with a silent bitterness he managed to push aside more easily after feeling the weight of the money in his hands.

"How much do you want for the little extra I asked for?" The fox puts his jacket on, adjusting the collar.

"Ah, that…” Changkyun avoids his eyes, running his thumb over the bills. “Don't know, just throw me a tip."

The fox places his coat over his arm and pulls out his wallet from one of the pockets inside. He walks over and puts more money on the nightstand. Changkyun is eyeing the bills. Definitely much more than just a coffee to go. _Thank you and please come again_. The corners of his lips curl up a bit.

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll get going then.”

"What?" Changkyun snorts. "No parting kiss? I thought we're in love?"

"Sorry," the fox chuckles while slipping into his shoes. “I never said I’d love you back.”

 _Tsk_. “A narcissist, huh?”

"No, just emotionally unavailable,” the fox winks at him. “See you next week."

As soon as the door clicks shut, Changkyun buries his face into the pillows and groans. _Story of my fucking life_.

But at least this time the cash will comfort him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and congrats for reading through these 9 chapters of intro. Next stop: the actual plot. Well, almost. We'll see :')  
> Until then, I have a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4dvyiiGJsUTML84lcdaZH7?si=DOSrPCskRgKvuI-LodfmQQ) for this fic if you'd like to get into the mood.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyungwon groans. “Can you please stop humming that melody.” He takes the dirty cups and glasses Changkyun is handing him over the counter. “I keep having a hard time falling asleep because it got so stuck in my head.”

“Sorry, must’ve been something really catchy on the radio.” Changkyun wipes a damp cloth over his now empty tray.

“No, can’t be. I know the charts,” Hungwon huffs, looking at the new order Changkyun has brought him on his notepad.

“Then what are you saying?” Changkyun snorts, leaning against the counter. “That I composed it myself?”

“That’s what I’m saying." Hyungwon fills two glasses with cranberry juice. "So can you now please sit your ass down and do something about it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Changkyun laughs, watching Hyungwon adding vodka to the juice. “I’ll just drop the tray and vanish into my studio to produce a full mini album called _duality_.”

“Tsk. If I had a bag full of money under my bed like you, I’d be already living my best DJ life in Europe.”

“You’d get homesick and be back home before your mom could even start missing you.”

“Hush, the point is, I know you’ve been eyeing local studio options. So what’s holding you back?”

Changkyun plays with the cloth on the counter, not knowing what to reply…

It’s been 5 months since he started seeing the fox on a weekly basis. The money in his nightstand started getting out of hand and the drawer wouldn’t close properly anymore, so Changkyun actually stuffed all the bills into an old backpack and shoved it under his bed like he just came back from robbing a bank. And it’s kind of funny how even when he wasn’t actually part of some money heist, the money still couldn’t just be put into his bank account (finance authorities would knock at his door faster than the police, haha...) But it’s also weird to suddenly have about 60k under the pillow and not exactly knowing what to do with it (though, he did buy himself, Hyungwon and his mom a few gifts...)

The thing is, he thought having this kind of financial buffer would somehow magically open the cage for him. And maybe it does? But what are you supposed to do when your wings are still cut off? There’s no point in trying to fly like that, is it…?

"It'd be just a waste of money…" Changkyun finally mutters, because sure, he could quit his job and survive for a little while but for what? That stupid little melody that’s been haunting him for a few weeks now? Pfff.

Hyungwon pushes the freshly made drinks over the counter. "You could buy equipment for your room and save the studio rent."

Yeah, Changkyun could. He could do a lot of things, like, turning pirouettes with his desk chair until he runs out of money again. “I could also find myself a real sugar daddy who’d buy me a whole record company,” he snorts, putting the drinks on his tray. 

"Ha. As if!”

“As if what? You think I can’t get myself a sugar daddy?”

“I think,” Hyungwon huffs, “that you got so attached to a certain CEO that you wouldn’t recognize a sugar daddy even if he was standing right in front of you offering you a wild ride on his motorbike.”

“Is this a prophecy?” Changkyun laughs.

“Yes, I channeled the spiritual realms to read your fortune with men and my sweet grams, may her soul rest in peace, told me you’re fucked,” Hyungwon snorts.

“Yeah well, _fate is an elegant and cold-hearted whore_ ,” Changkyun grins, and Hyungwon huffs amused. 

“Not my favorite song.” He starts wiping the counter clean and Changkyun lifts the tray. 

“Don’t worry, I still know what I’m doing.”

“Sure you do. That’s why you keep humming that unfinished love song for him.”

“I told you, it’s just something I heard on the radio,” Changkyun sticks his tongue out.

“Just so you know, if you start playing 10cc on loop, I’m going to throw you out!” Hyungwon calls after him.

“I won’t!” Changkyun replies while he's already on his way to table five.

Because yeah, Hyungwon might be right here and there, but Changkun actually stopped pretending not to be in love many, many weeks ago. The obligatory _I missed you_ he whispers every week into the fox’s ear had turned pretty quickly into the most natural and honest words that have ever left his lips, and he knows it’s not just a silly phase he’s going through. He is indeed completely and utterly fucked (thanks for the reminder, grandma Chae’s spirit :):

But it’s not like Changkyun doesn’t do damage control. He does. Honestly. He’s trying so hard to keep distance between them, but that damn fox hasn’t been playing fair right from the start, even daring to mutter a _I missed you, too_ every once in a while. So how the fuck was Changkyun’s heart supposed to stay unaffected? It’s safety has been at risk from the very first day the fox had laid his eyes on him, and Changkyun fucking failed to stay away. So who’s surprised?

But he didn’t lie. He still knows what he’s doing. He knows damn well that the fox won’t ever feel the same for him. For the fox it’s all just a game to pass the time and feel less lonely, and it’s fine. Changkyun doesn’t mind being used like that. The only thing he regrets is that he didn’t make his former lovers pay as well. Yeah, well. That’s a mistake Changkyun won’t repeat again… even when the sex is so good he feels like he should be the one paying for it...

Changkyun puts the drinks in front of the patrons at table five and can’t help but remember how he had completely lost sight of the city view in front of him while the fox was pressing him against the cold windows. He didn’t expect to feel so overwhelmed by the arousal of spilling his cum over the glass, but the memory is still giving him a pleasant shiver down his spine… 

“Which cake would you recommend?”

Changkyun clears his throat. “The raspberry cheesecake is pretty good, though I personally prefer the lemon cake with buttercream frosting and coconut flakes.”

“Lemon cake it is. Two pieces, please.”

Changkyun scribbles the note on his pad and bows before he notices table ten calling for him.

“I’m sorry,” a young business woman says. “I knocked my leg against the table.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Changkyun smiles reassuringly. He takes his damp cloth and wipes over the table to catch all the spilled coffee from the surface. Of course that would also make him think of the fox.

It might have been their third night when Changkyun managed to stay conscious after the fox had fucked his brains out, and yet, the fox still insisted on cleaning him up.

“What kind of service is this?” Changkyun asked with a silent chuckle in his voice.

“That’s called aftercare.” The fox wiped a small towel carefully over Changkyun’s torso. “Should I be concerned that you’re not familiar with it?”

“I just usually don’t expect my customers to clean up their mess.”

“Yeah, well, when I enjoyed the meal I like to lick the plate clean.”

“I don’t see you licking.”

They grinned at each other until the fox finally replied: “Maybe next time." Of course. Tsk.

“Now scoot over,” he added, dropping the dirty towel onto the floor. “I’m too tired to drive.”

“W-What?” 

The fox joined Changkyun under the blanket, pulling him into a small spoon. “Did I ever tell you that you smell really nice,” he hummed, his nose pressed against Changkyun’s back of the neck.

“N-No….” Changkyun’s heart started pumping way too fast. “Cuddling costs extra, though,” he quickly said.

“Yeah, yeah,” the fox muttered, already drifting off to sleep while Changkyun had trouble to calm the fuck down.

But at some point he must have managed to fall asleep as well because when he woke up the next morning the fox was already gone and a shitload of money was waiting for him on the nightstand...

Changkyun clears his throat again. “Do you want me to bring you another cup?”

“No, thank you. I guess it’s a sign I shouldn’t be drinking coffee at this hour. It’s a bad habit, isn’t it?” The woman has a pleasant laugh.

“Yeah, tell me about bad habits,” Changkyun snorts, taking her empty cup.

Because he liked the routine he developed with the fox.

As soon as they got to the hotel room, Changkyun would help the fox out of his coat. “How was your day,” he’d ask, and the fox would answer him with another “exhausting,” whatever that might mean to him.

Once, Changkyun snorted, loosening the fox’s tie. “You don’t like to talk about work, do you?”

“Not particularly.”

“Okay, then, what do you like to do when you’re not working?”

“I like to do you,” the fox smirked, leaning in for a kiss, and Changkyun hates how that had made his heart flutter like he was still a teenage boy, kissing his first boyfriend. He really can’t stop falling for the heartbreaker type. Bad habit indeed.

Sometimes Changkyun just wished that there was really nothing but the routine between them because every time the fox mixed things up, Changkyun was the one suffering, falling deeper. Sometimes it was just too much. Like that one morning when he got woken up by an annoying vibrating sound, going off over and over again. He noticed the bright lights in the room but also that he was still lying on the fox's chest. _Oh_?

In that moment the fox also woke up, finally reaching out for the source of that torturous noise.

“Yeah, what…?” he spoke into his phone, his voice still deep and raspy from sleep...

“ _Where the fuck are you_?” a female voice replied through the phone, and Changkyun felt something heavy tightening in his chest.

“Why, what time is it?” The fox was completely unimpressed while Changkyun tried to move away, but the fox’s arm was still around him, keeping him in place.

“ _You missed the damn team meeting_!”

"Mhm, sorry, I overslept." The fox started caressing Changkyun's arm, giving him no other choice but to relax again… 

“ _Are you fucking kidding me? You don’t sleep. You’re the personification of insomnia_!”

“And yet, here I am, still in bed. How come?" The fox buried his nose into Changkyun's hair.

 _Oh God, please don't_. Changkyun pulled the duvet up and over his head, forcing the fox away. He didn't want to feel this way, didn't want to misunderstand. Hope hurts so much more than unrequited love. Sometimes his fox could be so cruel to him…

" _Yeah, how come you're still in bed while I'm here, doing your fucking job? I swear, if you're not here within an hour, I'll burn your desk down_!"

"Calm down, DD. I'm on my way, okay?"

" _You better be_!" 

She hung up, and the fox relaxed into his pillow with a sigh before pulling the covers from Changkyun's head. "Come out, it's safe again," he grinned.

 _Liar_ , Changkyun thought, looking up at him, but not for long. The fox pushed him onto his back, settling between his legs. 

"I really liked the way you fucked me last night," the fox nestled his face into the crook of Changkyuns neck, and Changkyun felt like melting away, his arms embracing the fox as if holding him could prevent Changkyun from falling too deep.

"Let me return the favor," the fox added, his hand already running over Changkyun's thigh, almost lifting his leg, but Changkyun forced himself to snap out of it. He didn't feel safe at all.

"Maybe next time," he said teasingly and pushed himself free. "You should go before the fire starts spreading."

"Don't worry. It's not the first time she puts a fire in my office. The fire alarm works fine."

Changkyun snorted. "Yeah, well, but I have to go." He got up from the bed and picked up his pants from the floor.

"I thought it's your day off."

"Doesn't mean I'm free," Changkyun replied, pulling the zipper up while avoiding the fox's gaze.

"I see," the fox hummed and turned away as if to nap some more. "Money's in my jacket. See you next week."

Changkyun's throat felt tight when he left without looking back. But it was for the better. And the fox didn’t seem to mind, still sleeping in with him every once in a while but without initiating anything more after waking up. At least there Changkyun apparently managed to draw a line... yay...

He sighs silently, leaving the full tray at the bar counter before heading to the next table. 

“What can I do for you,” he asks a middle aged couple, his waiter’s pad in hands.

“We’ll have the-” and while Changkyun writes down what the couple orders his focus shifts to the entrance because he thought for a second that he saw the fox coming in.

 _Get a grip on yourself. It’s Friday. There’s no reason for him to come in on a Friday night_.  
Changkyun snorts to himself, taking notes for the drinks, but then someone suddenly tucks at his arm, and Changkyun frowns at the actual fox standing next to him.

“Please tell me you’re free tonight,” the fox says, completely ignoring that Changkyun is actually still in conversation with his customers, but Changkyun is too startled to even think about scolding him.

“I- uhm, yeah?”

“When does your shift end?”

“In two hours. Wh-”

“I’ll be outside.”

And that’s it. He walks out of the restaurant as quickly as he came in.

 _What the_ \- Changkyun doesn’t know what to feel. He just knows that everything the fox does outside of their routine always means trouble for him, and he’s never seen the fox in a bad mood like that...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feel very dissatisfying. Apologies in advance.
> 
> Also, I've added all the tags I think will be necessary for the whole show. If something changes again, I'll let you know.

Changkyun leaves the restaurant with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The black sweater isn't enough to keep him warm in the cold night air, and it has started to rain about an hour ago, so he wants to quickly cross the street to get inside the white Lambo when a sharp whistle stops him before he can step onto the road.

"Changkyunah!"

 _Tsk. After five months_ … Changkyun turns around and sees the fox sitting at the empty bus stop. He quickly joins him under the small roof. "You know my name after all," he says, brushing the rain out of his hair.

"Silly," the fox snickers. "You're wearing a name tag at work." He takes a sip from what seems like a bottle of soju, and Changkyun snorts.

"So when did you learn how to read?" 

The fox chuckles, leaning his head against the glass behind him, stretching his legs. "You're cute, you know that?" He doesn't seem to mind that his oxfords are getting wet. His hair and clothes are completely dry though, and Changkyun wonders how long he must've been sitting on that bench… Then, he notices two empty bottles of soju next to the fox. 

"You're drunk," he states.

"Mhm." The fox closes his eyes. "Had to pass the time somehow."

"You could've waited at the bar," Changkyun says as nonchalantly as possible, but it’s bothering him. "Hyungwon would've mixed you something more to your taste." It’s really fucking bothering him to see his fox like that with cheap alcohol in his hands...

"I don't feel like being around people," the fox states with a sad grin. "And soju gets the job done."

 _Tsk_. Changkyun reaches out for the bottle in the fox's hands.

"Uh-uh, nah, that's mine," the fox pulls the bottle away from him.

"What, you want to be wasted all on your own?"

The fox snorts, reaching into his coat. "You need to drive, silly."

Changkyun catches the car key, staring at it in his hand. "I don't have a license."

"But you know how to drive, right?"

"Uhm…" Jooheon had taught him years ago… in that old BMW. Mostly because sometimes Jooheon had been too stoned to get them back home and Changkyun had to take his place in front of the wheel, so… "I guess?" he mutters.

"Then we'll be fine," the fox chuckles. "Just don't speed up the engine to the max and stay on the road." He takes a last sip of soju before leaving the bottle with the others, getting up from the bench. 

He sways a bit though, struggling to find balance, but Changkyun is already there, holding him, earning himself a sweet smile. _Fuck_. The fox's cheeks are so prettily rosy, Changkyun instinctively reaches out, palming one of them.

"You're cold," he says, stroking gently over the soft skin under his thumb.

"Mhm, I need you to warm me up," the fox hums, his eyes half closed.

"Didn't you say you don't want to be around people?"

"You're not people..."

"I'm not? Then what am I?"

"You're mine. I bought you," the fox grins. "Or, I _am_ buying you, or, will have bought you?" 

Changkyun snorts. "You're really drunk. Wouldn't it be better to get you home?" 

"Changkyun," the fox says, the grin fading. "I said, I need you. Didn't you listen?"

Of course he did. Changkyun sighs. But it doesn't count. He can't let it count when his fox is acting so unlike himself. “Will you tell me what’s going on with you?”

“I’m addicted to your lips.” The fox’s grin returns. “How come they’re still so far away from mine?” He’s holding onto Changkyun’s sweater, trying to pull him into a kiss, but Changkyun turns his head away, putting some distance between them.

"Not here," he says, aware that the next bus is coming soon and someone is already waiting, staring at them.

"Let me guess," the fox snorts. "Kissing in public costs extra." He laughs, but then clicks his tongue. “You can be so cruel sometimes."

 _What the fuck’s that supposed to mean_? “You know you shouldn’t be seen like that,” Changkyun reminds him, but the fox just snorts.

“Didn’t I tell you that nobody fucking cares what I do? I could just vanish from the surface of the earth and nobody would notice.”

“Yeah, well, I would notice.”

“My condolence for that loss of income,” the fox huffs amused.

 _Tsk_. “What about DD?”

“Oh, right. DD would _hate_ it,” the fox chuckles. “Let’s steal her personal jet and fly to- Hey, what are you doing?”

"Cleaning up your mess." Changkyun takes the three empty bottles from the bench.

"Aren't you a good boy," the fox rolls his eyes, waiting for Changkyun to return from the trash can outside the bus stop. 

“Fuck, the rain got heavier,” Changkyun says, running a hand through his wettish hair. “How about we first figure out how to get to your car before we talk about stealing planes?”

“Fine," the fox huffs, wrinkling his nose at the couple that joined them under the roof. “But I already know how,” he states with a returning grin. He takes Changkyun’s hand and starts running, pulling Changkyun with him into the rain.

"Don't just fuckin-" Changkyun tries to warn the fox, but they're already in the middle of the street and a car is suddenly honking at them. The fox tries to shush it with his finger at his lips, and Changkyun needs to push him forward, but the fox stumbles and starts laughing. He doesn't stop until they reach the Lambo, completely drenched of course, and the fox gestures at Changkyun to hurry up and open the doors because Changkyun forgot that he's the one with the damn key in his hands. He quickly presses the top button, the lights flicker on, and they meet inside, dropping themselves onto the leather seats that actually shouldn’t get into contact with soaked clothes like that, but oh well.

"That was fun," the fox exhales on the passenger side, and water drops are flying while he’s ruffling his hair.

Changkyun snorts. “You know that running through the rain is actually counterproductive depending on the angle?” He brushes his wet hair out of his face and presses the red button at the middle console to start the engine.

“Sorry I didn’t bring my protractor and just winged it.”

“You’re forgiven,” Changkyun huffs amused (because of course he did like the handholding like the lovestruck fool he is.) "So what's the plan now?" He turns the lights and heating on, surprisingly comfortable behind the wheel.

“We could reenact our first meeting but with reversed positions,” the fox grins. 

Changkyun snorts. "You spoiled me too much with the hotel room and all. And I don’t think you’d be satisfied with a quick handjob and some bruises on your legs."

“You got a point there, but it's really hard to look at you right now and not want to suck your dick."

"Sorry, I don't take blowjobs from drunk people." With a glance into the rearview mirror Changkyun drives his hand through his hair once more to get rid of the strands that fell back into his eyes. “Not since someone almost threw up on my lap.”

"What, seriously?" The fox laughs. "Was it another patron?" He opens the glove box, reaching inside.

"No… uhm..." Changkyun gets distracted by the bottle of bourbon the fox pulls out of the compartment. "What's that?"

"A gift from a client," the fox snickers, pulling a red ribbon from the neck before opening the cap. He takes a sip and hisses at the strong taste. "Not my favorite, but I guess I'll take it."

"Why are you doing this?"

The fox snorts. "What else am I supposed to do when you keep rejecting me?"

"I’m not rejecting you?” Changkun frowns at him.

"Then why aren't we on the way to the hotel so you can finally fuck me senseless, hm?" The fox nips at the bottle again and Changkyun starts to feel irritated.

He pulls the bourbon away from him. “Maybe if you'd finally tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, I'd have a better idea of what you're expecting from me."

The fox groans. "I expect from you to do your fucking job and distract me! I'm not fucking paying you to give me a fucking hard time too!" He takes the bottle back, opens the door and throws the bourbon into the rain. It shatters on the black asphalt and the fox smashes the door shut again. "Happy?" he asks, dropping back into his seat, rubbing his face. “If you don’t feel like doing this tonight, then just get out and leave me alone.”

Changkyun takes a deep breath. “Look at me,” he demands, pulling at the fox’s arm, pulling it away from his face. “Calm down. I’m not leaving you. I’m just worried,” he says, his voice softening because he really doesn't want to fight. He strokes his thumb over the fox’s cold hand. “I missed you…” he adds because it’s the fucking truth and it pains him to see his fox so out of it. 

The fox snorts, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, his gaze turns sad. "Sometimes I really wish you wouldn't just say that for the money…"

Changkyun sighs, tired of those little sparks of hope he’s not allowed to keep... Not too long ago he would’ve taken those words the wrong way, would use them to nurture that silly thought that maybe, maybe maybe maybe, this fox might actually feel the same for him… But he’s not that naive kid anymore… “Kihyu-”

"No, don't," the fox interrupts him. "I don’t wanna hear it. I just want you to kiss me. Please for fuck’s sake, just fucking kiss me and make me feel better because I can’t take this damn pain anymore.” He grabs onto his chest, creasing his shirt and tie. “I just can’t…”

"Kihyun-ssi… Tell me what happened…"

"Nothing fucking happened,” the fox huffs, avoiding Changkyun’s gaze, staring at the gentle movement of Changkyun’s fingers on his skin. “It was just a phone call,” he mutters. “But his damn voice is still doing fucking things to me, and I hate it…"

"Who's voice?" Changkyun asks despite the uneasiness in his chest. It’s none of his business and he actually doesn’t want to know. He really wishes not to know, but at the same time he needs to fucking know… "Who called you?"

"My ex or whatever,” the fox exhales, withdrawing his hand. “I don’t know. We're just on a break…"

 _There we go_ , Changkyun thinks bitterly. The moment his hope would have shattered like that bourbon on the street…


End file.
